


Принц из северной страны

by Dorky_the_dork



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, But with Indoor Plumbing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fake/Pretend Royalty, King Derek Hale, M/M, Thief Stiles Stilinski, Vaguely Medieval AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorky_the_dork/pseuds/Dorky_the_dork
Summary: Король Дерек и его верный советник Скотт решают заключить фальшивый брачный союз с кем-нибудь из королевских особ северных земель. А Стайлзу повезло сыграть в этом фарсе главную роль.





	Принц из северной страны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Northern Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250956) by [andavs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andavs/pseuds/andavs). 



> Автор выложила эту замечательную шалость в первый день нового 2019 года, как подарок своим читателям. Обязательно загляните к ней на тумбу, там много вкусного, в том числе и арты: http://andavs.tumblr.com/

Дерек смотрел на последние пометки, сделанные на картах, и с трудом сохранял выдержку. Он готов был признать поражение прямо здесь и сейчас. Вся территория вокруг его крошечного полуостровного государства теперь была помечена красным. Выбор невелик: либо в море, либо сдаваться. Они слишком малы, чтобы противостоять такой силе. И не справятся без подмоги.  
  
— Необходимо заключить брачный союз, — объявил Скотт так решительно, как будто они не обсуждали это раньше. Как будто не пытались его заключить хоть с кем-нибудь. Как будто не перебрали все возможные варианты.   
  
— Только это убедит всех, что в случае войны нас не оставят без поддержки.  
  
— И на ком, скажи на милость, ты предлагаешь ему жениться? — огрызнулся Айзек.  
  
Все соседние королевства, впрочем, как и соседи соседних королевств, давно пали перед мощью и напором Арджентов. Да и толку от всех альянсов, заключенных в регионе до этого, оказалось мало: стоило одному союзнику сдаться на милость победителя, как за ним последовали все остальные. И только внезапная смерть родных и потянувшаяся за этим потеря союзников спасли Дерека от такой же участи.  
  
Вот только теперь решение приходилось принимать именно Дереку: продолжать бороться, оставаясь последним бастионом сопротивления на юге, либо признать поражение и бессильно наблюдать, как его люди, их культура, образ жизни будут поглощены неумолимо разрастающейся империей Арджентов. И сейчас Дерек и его советники, восемь человек, засевших в одной из дальних комнат дворца, решали судьбы десятков тысяч жителей.  
  
— Никого ж не осталось, — напомнил Айзек то, что остальные и так знали. — Все либо сдались, либо согласились не вмешиваться ради собственного спасения.  
  
— Тогда мы отправимся на север, — заявил Скотт, оглядывая присутствующих в надежде на поддержку. — В королевства, которые дальше, за горной грядой. Наверняка найдется кто-нибудь, кто согласится объединиться с нами, в обмен на ресурсы или доступ к морю.  
  
Предложение вызвало ропот неодобрения, и Дерек с сомнением посмотрел на Скотта. У северян была репутация. Причем такая, что никто никогда даже не пытался заключить с ними союз. Разница между севером и югом заключалась не только в климате, но и в культуре. За горами простирались холодные, дикие места. И люди там, по слухам, жили такие же. Безжалостные, грубые, неумолимые и в бою, и в жизни. Многие из тех, что отправлялся за горы, так и не вернулись.  
  
— Этому не бывать, — вынес наконец-то Дерек свой вердикт, кивком обозначая, что совет окончен. — Мы найдем другой способ.  
  
Советники без лишних вопросов собрали свои бумаги и покинули комнату. И только Скотт не сдвинулся с места. Он не спорил, не пытался их удержать. Спокойно дождался, пока за ними не закроется дверь, и только потом повернулся к Дереку.  
  
— Это единственное, что нам осталось, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь, — начал он без лишних церемоний, чего никогда не позволял себе при посторонних. — Наша армия ничтожна по сравнению с войсками Арджентов. Без союзников нам не продержаться и дня…  
  
— Нам не хватит времени, — резко прервал его Дерек, потому что все это он и так знал.   
  
Он не собирался отрицать, что союз с севером — их единственный шанс. Но времени почти не осталось. Путь через коварные горные перевалы таил немало опасностей и даже у самых опытных путешественников занимал долгие месяцы. А вот Ардженты будут на подходе всего через каких-то пару недель.  
  
— Даже если посланникам удастся пересечь гряду и найти того, кто согласится хотя бы начать переговоры, — к тому времени, как они вернутся, мы все будем уничтожены.   
  
— Тогда мы притворимся, что успели, — продолжал настаивать Скотт. — Возможно, при правильной расстановке и с поддельными бумагами, мы сумеем выиграть необходимое время для заключения реального союза.  
  
А вот это было что-то новенькое.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы соврали Арджентам? — на всякий случай уточнил Дерек. Он хотел убедиться, что правильно понял, прежде чем дать своему ближайшему советнику хороший подзатыльник за глупость. — Ты хочешь рискнуть жизнями наших людей, надеясь на фальшивый союз с королевством, в существовании которого мы даже не уверены? Так же, как не уверены, что король Джерард каким-то образом не успел расширить свое влияние и на север тоже?  
  
Королевство Арджентов было просто огромным, с широкой сетью связей. Они постоянно рассылали лазутчиков в поиске все новых и новых союзников. Если кто-то и заключит договор с северными королевствами, подробно нанеся наконец на карту и их земли тоже, то это будет Джерард.  
  
— Если б это было так, думаешь, он бы не похвастался? Король, завоевавший север и приобщивший дикие народы к цивилизации?  
  
В словах Скотта был определенный резон.  
  
— И потом, что нам терять? — продолжал давить Скотт. — В любом случае Ардженты будут здесь. Люди уже начали потихоньку бежать: торговые корабли выходят из гавани каждый день, и ни один из них так и не вернулся.  
  
А вот этого Дерек не знал, и, как ни старался сохранить невозмутимость, но по его лицу Скотт это понял. И уже тише добавил:  
  
— Люди напуганы, Дерек. Им нужна хоть какая-то надежда, пусть даже и призрачная.  
  
Дерек ненавидел себя за то, что готов был уцепиться даже за такую безумную идею.  
  
— Допустим, мы разыграем это, — начал он, и тут же быстро добавил: — не то, чтобы я согласился, но все же. Как мы это сделаем? Они не поверят в союз, заключенный только на бумаге, тем более если моя вторая половина постоянно будет в отъезде по очень важным делам.  
  
— Мы найдем подставную вторую половину, — пожал плечами Скотт, словно это было самое плевое дело.  
  
— И где, скажи на милость, ты возьмешь кого-нибудь из северян? — поинтересовался Дерек. — Потому что, сам понимаешь, местные жители довольно сильно от них отличаются.  
  
Королевство Дерека находилось гораздо южнее, климат тут был мягкий и теплый, деятельность всех жителей так или иначе была связана с морем, и это не могло не отразиться на их внешности. Люди здесь были черноволосыми и смуглыми из-за долгих часов, проводимых на открытом солнце. Тех немногих северян, что раз в несколько десятилетий все-таки пересекали горные хребты, легко было узнать по невероятно светлой коже, русым волосам и глазам светлого оттенка: они бороздили волны совсем других морей, холодных и немилосердных, окруженных не кристально чистыми песчаными пляжами, а неприветливыми скалистыми утесами. А дни они проводили, теснясь вокруг очага в крепостях из грубого камня, куда не могли проникнуть лучи солнца.  
  
Вопрос Дерека застал Скотта врасплох. Но только на мгновение: сначала он нахмурился, а потом на губах его заиграла хитрая ухмылка.  
  
— У меня есть кое-кто на примете. Это не северянин, но, думаю, нам вполне подойдет.  
  
Звучало как-то неубедительно.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
Скотт уверенно закивал.  
  
— И этот кто-то, — медленно продолжил Дерек, — согласится изображать августейшую особу, зная, что за такой обман Ардженты отрубят ему голову?  
  
Ухмылка Скотта стала еще шире.  
  
— Вероятно, он даже сочтет это забавным.  
  
— В таком случае, похоже, он идиот.  
  
— Да, есть немного, — признал Скотт. — Но неужели ты думаешь, что кто-то более умный согласится на подобное?  
  
Возразить было нечего. Но это так же подразумевало, что идиотом был как сам Дерек, согласившийся на такую авантюру, так и человек, которого он выбрал своим верным советником.   
  
— Ладно, — согласился Дерек наконец. Очень неохотно. Хотя чего уж там, он и в самом деле был в отчаянии. — Приводи своего человека, только тихо. Больше никто не должен знать. И я все еще не даю согласия, так что убери это довольное выражение со своего лица.  
  
Скотт все равно выглядел весьма довольным собой, когда направлялся к выходу. Поэтому Дерек решил на всякий случай напомнить:  
  
— Если что-то пойдет не так, виноват будешь только ты.  
  
— Конечно, мой король, — кивнул Скотт, судя по всему, ни капельки не переживая по этому поводу.  
  


  
*** 

  
А вот Дерек переживал, и очень сильно. Не только за свое королевство и неясное пока будущее, но и за душевное здоровье Скотта, собственное здравомыслие и семейные реликвии. Потому что тот, кого Скотт посчитал идеально подходящим на роль подставной августейшей особы с севера, оказался вором. Настоящим вором. У которого даже имени не было.  
  
— Мое имя Стайлз, — настаивал воришка.  
  
Дерек припечатал его мрачным взглядом.  
  
— Это не имя. — Повернувшись к Скотту, он процедил: — Так не пойдет. Убери его отсюда, и проследи, чтобы он ничего не утащил.  
  
Скотт возмущенно уставился на Дерека.  
  
— Но ты даже не поговорил с ним!  
  
— А мне этого и не нужно. Я не могу допустить, чтобы будущее королевства оказалось в руках какого-то вора.  
  
— Эй! — возмущенно подал голос Стайлз. — Между прочим, у меня довольно умелые руки!  
  
Дерек даже не удостоил воришку взглядом. Он стоял, опустив голову и тяжело опираясь на стол.  
  
— Убери его отсюда. Мы найдем другой путь.  
  
Скотт подошел и, склонившись к его плечу, тихо проговорил:  
  
— Нет никакого другого пути, Дерек. И ты прекрасно это знаешь. У него нет семьи, нет друзей, поэтому никто и не поймет, что мы блефуем.  
  
Если Стайлз и слышал, о чем они говорят, то виду не подал. Он с подозрительным вниманием разглядывал золотой кинжал, висящий на стене.  
  
— У нас нет другого выхода, — повторил Скотт.  
  
Скорее делая ему одолжение, чем по какой-то другой причине, Дерек заставил себя посмотреть на Стайлза.  
  
Что ж, тот и правда был светлокожим, как и полагается северянину. Скорее всего из-за того, что днем отсыпался, а ночами воровал. Воровал вместо того, чтобы трудиться в порту, на какой-нибудь ферме в долине или заниматься рыбным промыслом. Волосы его нельзя было назвать светлыми, а глаза и вовсе оказались карими, но вряд ли это выдало бы в нем самозванца.  
  
А вот все остальное — легко. Потому что светлое как у северянина лицо было большей частью скрыто за неопрятной жиденькой бородкой, а в волосах даже с расстояния в десять шагов можно было разглядеть колтуны. Темные одежды были из дешевой грубой ткани. Он постоянно ерзал и дергался, словно собирался удрать куда-то. И успел показать такой характер, что Дереку уже хотелось его прибить, и это несмотря на то, что он привык к капризам своих сестер. А уж как этот оборванец разговаривал...  
  
— У него здешний говор, — сделал последнюю попытку Дерек.  
  
— Мы научим его северному акценту, — тут же нашелся Скотт.  
  
— Он ведет себя совсем не по-королевски.  
  
— По нашим меркам может и нет, но кто знает, как выглядят августейшие особы северных королевств?  
  
С этим Дерек неохотно согласился. Северяне были варварами, и кто может с уверенностью утверждать, что члены их королевских семей не ерзают, не дергаются и не оскорбляют своих гостей?  
  
— Его волосы просто ужасны. — Дерек чувствовал, что исчерпал все разумные доводы.  
  
— Мы пострижем его и заставим побриться.  
  
— Эй! — взвился при этих словах Стайлз. Он протиснулся между Скоттом и облокотился на стол Дерека, чего никто другой в жизни не осмелился бы сделать. — Что не так с моей бородой? У него вон тоже есть борода, — добавил он, кивнув на Дерека.  
  
— Он король, — ответил Скотт. — А твоя бородка выглядит облезло.  
  
Стайлз тут же оскорбленно прикрыл свою бороду руками, и Дерека едва не передернуло при виде грязи под его ногтями. Скотт тоже брезгливо поморщился. Но тут же справился с собой и повернулся к Дереку.  
  
— Дай мне три дня. Это сработает, вот увидишь.  
  
— У тебя два дня, — тут же возразил Дерек, зная, что все равно в итоге согласится. — И я немедленно отправляю на север Бойда и Эрику. Потому что когда весь этот фарс закончится неизбежной неудачей, нам действительно нужен будет союзник.  
  
Если кто-то и сумеет перебраться через горы, так это Бойд с Эрикой. Они, конечно же, не успеют вовремя. Но хотя бы не будут уничтожены вместе со всеми. Кто-то должен выжить и предупредить об угрозе.  
  
Скотт радостно улыбнулся и, подхватив Стайлза под локоть, похлопал его по плечу, возможно, только для того, чтобы тот не дал деру. Ведь, судя по всему, именно это воришка и собирался сделать.  
  
— Все сработает, — заверил Скотт Дерека на прощание. — Мы тебя не подведем, вот увидишь.  
  
Стайлз же только отвел взгляд и, похоже, совсем не разделял этого оптимизма. А потом и вовсе нахмурился. Или скривился: разобрать выражение его лица из-за дурацкой, клочьями торчащей бороды было довольно сложно. Как бы то ни было, когда Скотт развернул его и, подтолкнув, повел к выходу, Стайлз не стал сопротивляться.  
  
— Эй, вор, — окликнул его Дерек и, дождавшись, пока Стайлз повернется, протянул руку. — Верни кинжал.  
  
Скотт шумно вздохнул и закатил глаза, в то время как Стайлз неохотно вытащил из складок одежды бесценную семейную реликвию.

 

***

 

Срок, отведенный Скотту на превращение оборванца в северного принца, истек к концу следующего дня. И вечером они вместе со Стайлзом присоединились к Дереку за уединенным ужином.  
  
Стоило признать, Скотт не так уж плохо справился. Волосы Стайлза были подстрижены и уложены, от ужасной бородки не осталось и следа, и одет он был действительно красиво. Вот только самому Стайлзу новые одежды, похоже, казались неудобными: он постоянно оттягивал ворот длинными пальцами с теперь уже чистыми, аккуратно подстриженными ногтями. Но выглядел и правда по-королевски. Может, даже привлекательным. Во всяком случае, пока не начинал двигаться и не открывал свой рот.  
  
— Проклятье, блять, сука, чтоб тебя, — выругался он, вытирая пролитое вино тонкой белоснежной салфеткой.  
  
Дерек закатил глаза и сжал переносицу, словно это могло спасти от все усиливающейся головной боли.  
  
— Не ругайся, и не порть салфетку, — вмешался Скотт, отобрал у Стайлза многострадальную салфетку и, сбегав к серванту, вернулся с нормальной тряпкой. Обычно для этого звали кто-нибудь из слуг, но пока время не пришло, Стайлза нельзя было никому показывать.  
  
— А еще старайся не делать резких движений, — продолжил Скотт, подтирая пролившееся на другие блюда вино. — Особенно когда за чем-то тянешься.  
  
— Я не виноват, что у вас шесть разных бокалов на один только ужин, — проворчал Стайлз, и, повинуясь знаку Скотта, со вздохом расправил на коленях свежую салфетку.  
  
— Все в порядке, — успокоил его Скотт, и, повернувшись к Дереку, попытался успокоить и его тоже: — Мы в порядке. Все это легко можно будет объяснить тем, что он с севера.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что даже северяне настолько неуклюжи, — тяжело вздохнул Дерек, и спокойно выдержал возмущенный взгляд Стайлза.  
  
— Я, между прочим, стараюсь! — воскликнул тот. — Прошу прощения, но я никогда не видел столько вилок у одной тарелки, так что потребуется время, чтобы все это выучить!   
  
То, что в этой пламенно речи Стайлз не использовал ни одного ругательства, определенно можно было считать достижением. Которое сам он тут же испортил, добавив:  
  
— А это, блять, не так-то просто.  
  
— Не ругайся, — сделал ему замечание Скотт, скорее уже по привычке. — Мы в порядке. Время еще есть, мы все успеем.  
  
В дверь негромко постучали, и послышался голос слуги:  
  
— Сэр Лейхи просит немедленно аудиенции.  
  
Показное спокойствие Скотта тут же сменилось паникой.  
  
— Прячься! — прошипел он Стайлзу. — Прячься, никто не должен тебя видеть!  
  
Стайлз выразительно посмотрел на него, но не стал упрямиться и ловко нырнул под стол, спрятавшись за длинной скатертью. Причем проделал все это проворно и бесшумно, как и полагается опытному, умелому вору. Дерек даже восхитился его навыками…  
  
…Пока не услышал глухой стук затылка о столешницу и сдавленные проклятия.  
  
— Не ругайся!

  
  
*** 

  
  
Несмотря на то, что план по подготовке липового жениха шел полным ходом, они до сих пор не посвятили в него остальных советников. Дерек все еще наивно надеялся, что вот-вот появится весточка с хорошими новостями от Бойда и Эрики. Стайлз усиленно упражнялся в своем «странном» северном акценте, который наверняка не выдержит вообще никакой проверки. А еще они работали над деталями, вроде того, откуда Стайлз родом, принцем какой именно страны является, как вообще, черт побери, он оказался помолвлен с Дереком, и тому подобные мелочи.  
  
— Пусть это будет маленькое королевство в поисках новых связей, — предложил Скотт и ткнул на участок разложенной передними карты. — Вот эта местность подходит идеально. Я точно знаю, что она до сих пор не исследована толком, туда трудно добраться. Вряд ли Ардженты вообще о ней знают.   
  
Бросив взгляд на заснеженный участок в центре горного массива, Стайлз только покривил носом:  
  
— Я не хочу быть оттуда. Выглядит так, как будто там холод собачий.  
  
— Вообще-то предполагается, что ты с севера, так что там в любом случае будет холодно, — отрезал Дерек, и, повернувшись к Скотту, продолжил: — Но такое маленькое королевство вряд ли впечатлит Арджентов. Полагаю, нам нужно что-нибудь покрупнее. Может быть вот здесь, севернее, у самого побережья. Если это будет морская держава, они смогут прислать нам в поддержку свой флот.  
  
Стайлз на это только фыркнул:  
  
— …Которому понадобятся долгие месяцы, чтобы добраться сюда. А соединяющая ваши земли река недостаточно глубока для военных судов. Так что им придется плыть в обход.  
  
Дерек со Скоттом в замешательстве переглянулись.  
  
— И откуда тебе это известно?  
  
— Прочитал, — пожал плечами Сталз. — И я прав. По этой реке пройдут разве что дерьмовые  плоскодонные корыта на веслах, а таким флотом вы нихуя никого не напугаете.  
  
— Следи за языком, — строго предупредил Скотт, и задумчиво добавил: — А что если мы скажем, что флот на подходе? И что в честь заключения брачного союза их эскадра уже стоит в наших водах?   
  
— А вот это звучит куда более убедительно, — кивнул Стайлз, и Дерек вынужден был согласиться.  
  
— Ардженты знают, что мы ждем их появления, — задумчиво сказал он. — Осталось выбрать место, где якобы находятся войска, готовые прийти к нам на подмогу. Достаточно скрытое место, но так, чтобы это нельзя было проверить.  
  
Они снова уставились на карту, изучая существующие пути и немногие пометки о географии разведанных к этому времени северных земель.  
  
— Думаю, это должно быть здесь, — сказал наконец Скотт, снова указывая на небольшую горную долину. — Место достаточно близкое к нашим границам, и довольно укромное, чтобы там можно было спрятать целую армию.  
  
— А защищающий его перевал достаточно высокий, чтобы лазутчики не смогли через него перебраться, — продолжил Дерек задумчиво. — Место холодное, укрыто в снегах, отрезано от остального мира, Арджентам туда не добраться, даже если очень постараются.  
  
Это действительно было так. Солдаты Арджентов, свирепые и безжалостные, были непобедимы в битвах на солнечных долинах среди оливковых рощиц. Но горный климат, жестокие морозы и труднопроходимые перевалы — совсем другое дело. Мало кому удавалось вернуться оттуда живым.  
  
— И потом, мы могли бы оправдать небольшие размеры северного королевства, пустив слухи о страшной репутации его жителей, — предложил Скотт. — Приукрасить их бесстрашие и жестокость в бою, приписать им парочку завоеваний. Не обязательно иметь большое королевство, если все будут слишком бояться с ними связываться.  
  
Дерек поднял бровь:  
  
— И у тебя получится распространить эти слухи всего за каких-то пару недель?  
  
Но Скотт в ответ только ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Я знаю наших людей. Достаточно шепнуть об этом леди Лидии, и новость быстро долетит до Арджентов.  
  
— Только никаких официальных объявлений, — напомнил ему Дерек.  
  
— Да-да, я понял, только слухи, — заверил его Скотт, не переставая ухмыляться.  
  
Наверное, поэтому его заверения прозвучали куда более зловеще, чем весть о предстоящем вторжении.

  
  
*** 

  
Понадобился всего один день, чтобы слухи, пущенные Скоттом, не только разлетелись по городу, но и вернулись во дворец, где дошли до приближенных Дерека. И, как следствие, до его рабочего кабинета.  
  
Дерек поднял взгляд от целой кипы все более и более удручающих донесений о деятельности Арджентов. И увидел мрачно взирающих на него советников, столпившихся у входа.  
  
Вздохнув, Дерек медленно отложил перо.  
  
— Можете говорить свободно, — разрешил он, прекрасно зная, что будет дальше.   
  
Они ввалились в кабинет, остановились кучкой на почтительном расстоянии, дождались, пока дверь за ними плотно прикроют. А потом их разом прорвало.  
  
— Что это за союз с северянами, ваше величество?  
  
— Север! Там же одни дикари!  
  
— Ваше величество, я бы посоветовал лучше сдаться на милость Арджентов, чем заключать сделку с северянами!  
  
— Они же всех нас перережут, как только мы пустим их на наши земли!  
  
— Мы даже не знаем их языка, как с ними вообще вести переговоры?   
  
— Они же варвары!  
  
После первых десяти минут крики о неминуемой гибели стали повторяться, пошли по второму кругу, а затем и вовсе перетекли в пересказывание зловещих слухов и ужасных историй о северянах.  
  
— Во время набегов они убивают даже скот! И поджигают фермы! Просто от нечего делать!  
  
— Они специально натравливают своих детей друг против друга! Чтобы выжил сильнейший!  
  
— Любого, кто не вышел ростом, сразу же убивают!  
  
— Варвары!  
  
Дерек сжал переносицу пальцами и крепко зажмурился. Похоже, Скотт немного перестарался. Потому что сейчас его советники описывали гигантов не менее восьми футов ростом, с горой мышц и свирепым нравом, что бродят по ледяным пустошам северных земель. И Стайлз, тощий и бледный воришка, ну никак не подходил под это описание.  
  
— Нужно срочно предупредить дворцовую стражу о неминуемом нападении!  
  
— Нужно закрыть рынок!  
  
— Этим дикарям нельзя доверять и пускать на наши земли!  
  
— Они не дикари! — рявкнул наконец Дерек, мысленно молясь, чтобы так оно и было. Чтобы настоящие северяне, прознав об ослабленном беззащитном королевстве, не решили тоже атаковать границы его страны. С везением Дерека такое вполне могло случиться.  
  
Когда в кабинете наконец-то воцарилась тишина, он продолжил:  
  
— Ардженты, считайте, уже здесь. На данный момент нас разделяют только королевства, чьи правители уже сдались им. И поэтому беспрепятственно пропустят войска через свои земли. Так что либо мы тоже сдаемся в надежде, что нас не перебьют ради монополии над выходом к морю… Либо ищем новых союзников. И мы не можем себе позволить такую роскошь, как воротить нос от тех, кто согласился помочь.  
  
Первым молчание нарушил Айзек.  
  
— Но почему мы ищем союзников именно на севере? Почему бы не обратиться еще раз к нашим заморским торговым партнерам?  
  
— Потому что они опять нам отказали, — напомнил всем Скотт. — Они рассчитывают на торговлю через наши порты. А если присоединятся к нам и потеряют эту возможность, им просто не выжить. Так что они не станут выступать против Арджентов.  
  
— Но северяне? — жалобно простонал кто-то.  
  
— Дело сделано, и это окончательное решение! — резко оборвал новый поток стенаний Скотт, и, чтобы предотвратить возражения, ляпнул: — Принц прибывает завтра, чтобы завершить сделку.  
  
Вот так, по чистой случайности, из-за несдержанности Скотта, всему этому представлению с бракосочетанием был дан официальный ход. Отныне Стайлз считался их северным принцем. Пришло время отточить его северный акцент, потому что менее чем через неделю новоявленному жениху предстояло выйти на авансцену.  
  
— И кто же он? — спросил Айзек. — Мы хоть что-нибудь знаем об этом принце? Как его имя?  
  
— Стайлз, — по привычке ответил Дерек, и только потом сообразил, что звучит это имя совсем не по-северному. Впрочем, и на южное имя оно тоже не походило, потому что вообще не было именем. Тем более таким, которое мог бы носить принц.  
  
— Он хочет, чтобы его называли именно так, — спас положение Скотт, который поначалу тоже растерялся. — Их язык слишком сложен, так что ради нашего удобства он решил выбрать имя Стайлз.  
  
— Принц Стайлз? — переспросил Айзек так, словно услышанное глубоко оскорбляло его аристократическую душу.   
  
— Звучит глупо, — тихо пробормотал кто-то.  
  
И Дерек не мог с ними не согласиться.

  
  
  
*** 

  
— Мы не можем называть его принц Стайлз! — прошипел Дерек тем же вечером, когда им со Скоттом наконец удалось ускользнуть от советников, продолжавших шумно обсуждать условия предстоящего союза.  
  
Они сразу направились к потайной комнате, скрытой в дальнем углу королевских покоев. Этой комнатой уже несколько десятилетий никто не пользовался. Когда-то в ней происходили тайные романтические встречи, прятались любовники. Место было достаточно безопасным, чтобы до поры до времени держать там Стайлза.  
  
— Но я не знаю других северных имен, — возразил Скотт.  
  
Развалившись за столом, Стайлз лениво наблюдал за их перепалкой. Он каким-то образом раздобыл золотой ножик для вскрытия писем, и теперь рассеянно вертел его в пальцах, да так замысловато и проворно, что нельзя было не восхититься.  
  
— Все равно нужно придумать, как его представить, когда прибудут Ардженты! Ему нужен достойный титул!  
  
— Какой например? Я даже не знаю языка на котором они там разговаривают!  
  
— Тогда советую поскорее узнать, потому что Стайлз должен говорить на нем уже завтра! — голос Дерека сочился от ядовитого сарказма. — Спасибо, удружил!  
  
Они до последнего не собирались официально представлять Стайлза публике, и совершенно не были к этому готовы. Потому что планировали сделать это не раньше чем через неделю. А теперь приходилось на ходу менять планы.  
  
— Погодите, — Стайлз замер и резко выпрямился, так что стул под ним жалобно скрипнул. — Вы что, серьезно собираетесь все это провернуть? Поддельный брачный союз с королевством, в котором никто никогда не бывал, где говорят на языке, о котором вы понятия не имеете, и у вас даже нет для меня имени???  
  
Он в полном недоумении переводил взгляд с Дерека на Скотта.  
  
Услышав эти слова, Дерек выразительно посмотрел на Скотта, и тот заметно смешался.  
  
— Ну, я же говорил тебе, что это не понастоящему, — смущенно ответил он.  
  
Стайлз фыркнул и язвительно заметил:  
  
— А я надеялся, ты хоть немного понимаешь, что делаешь. И какому такому акценту ты меня учил?  
  
Виновато вздохнув, Скотт неуверенно проворчал:  
  
— Все равно никто не знает, как звучит их речь.  
  
— То есть, ты так думаешь? — уточнил Стайлз.  
  
— Вообще-то мы в этом уверены, — вмешался Дерек, решив, что должен защитить своего советника, раз уж сам, пусть и неохотно, тоже участвовал в этом фарсе. — У нас есть все основания так думать.  
  
Стайлз, ничуть не смутившись, тут же переключился на него.  
  
— Основания?  
  
— Донесения.  
  
— От..?  
  
— От лазутчиков.  
  
— Откуда?  
  
— Отовсюду.  
  
— Очень убедительно. Ты прямо придал мне уверенности, что эта затея сработает.  
  
— А ты запихал в карман мой нож для писем, — парировал Дерек, протягивая руку, потому что других аргументов у него не осталось.  
  
Стайлз демонстративно закатил глаза, но все-таки достал ножик из рукава и вручил законному владельцу.  
  
— Ни стыда ни совести, — проворчал Дерек.  
  
— Кто бы говорил, — не остался в долгу Стайлз.  
  
— Это не одно и то же. У нас нет другого выхода.  
  
Пожав плечами, Стайлз возразил:  
  
— Думаешь, у меня он есть?  
  
Пришла очередь Дерека выразительно закатывать глаза. Можно подумать, мелкое воровство можно сравнивать с грузом ответственности, который он несет как король. От его решений зависит судьба целого королевства. Стайлзу этого не понять. Ему никогда не узнать, каково это — быть правителем.

 

***

 

По-видимому, новость о прибытии иностранного принца никого во дворце не обрадовала.  
  
— Безжалостный! Бесчеловечный! Дикий! — как заведенные твердили все вокруг.  
  
Дерек не спал. Вообще. И вовсе не из-за переживаний.  
  
То его изводили советники и церемониймейстеры, жаждущие обсудить протокол и меню. То Скотт затаскивал его в какой-нибудь закуток чтобы обсудить детали фальшивой истории, которую они дорабатывали со Стайлзом. То генералы спешили сообщить очередную плохую новость о приближении Арджентов. По счастью, ближе к вечеру вмешалась леди Лидия и решила взять бразды правления в свои руки: всех, кто пытался приблизиться к Дереку, тут же отправляла с каким-нибудь поручением или просто отгоняла. Иначе он сам уже готов был отправиться сдаваться Арджентам, в одиночку и безоружным.  
  
Он всего лишь мечтал вымыться. И посидеть в блаженной тишине.  
  
Хотя бы минутку.  
  
Даже если для этого придется умереть.  
  
И в три часа утра его мечта почти исполнилась: он незаметно улизнул в свою спальню, осторожно прикрыл старую скрипучую дверь. Но как только уселся и смежил веки, дверь снова распахнулась, впуская сжимающего в руках свиток Айзека, которому срочно нужно было обсудить детали предстоящей церемонии, и особенно процессии.  
  
— Не будет никакой процессии, — со вздохом ответил Дерек. Он откинулся на спинку любимого кресла и, запрокинув голову, сидел, тупо уставившись в потолок. То, что Айзек наверняка закатил глаза, он знал и так.  
  
— Не драматизируй. Просто скажи, какие улицы и к какому времени освободить, и я сам все сделаю.  
  
— Никакие. — В последний раз устало прикрыв глаза, он все-таки заставил себя поднять голову, и встретил растерянный взгляд Айзека. — Ты слышал меня?  
  
— Да, слышал. Но не совсем понял. Как иначе, по-твоему, делегация северян должна пройти через весь город? Завтра базарный день, на главных улицах будет не протолкнуться. Ты же знаешь, какой там хаос.  
  
— Делегации не будет, — ровным тоном ответил Дерек, боясь даже представить, что сейчас начнется. — Принц прибывает один.  
  
Конечно, план был не идеальный. Но вряд ли им удалось бы за одну ночь найти целую группу северян в церемониальных одеждах и со всем необходимым скарбом. То, что у них есть хотя бы один, кто выглядит достаточно по-северному для исполнения самой главной роли — само по себе уже везение.  
  
— Прости, не понял? — произнес наконец Айзек после долгого, потрясенного молчания. — Он прибывает один?  
  
— Угу, — Дерек кивнул и снова уставился в потолок. Тот выглядел куда более успокаивающим, чем встревоженный, начинающий злиться Айзек. Жаль, что у него такие преданные приближенные. Было бы неплохо поменять их на таких, которые даже в таких ситуациях будут спокойно спать ночами.  
  
— Но он не может появиться один! Есть определенные правила! — не унимался Айзек. — Есть обычаи, в конце концов! У нас уже готов зал для торжественного ужина, леди Лидия лично целых два часа следила за его убранством!  
  
— Мы вполне можем использовать этот зал, только поставим поменьше приборов на стол, — пожал плечами Дерек.   
  
Кого вообще волнуют такие мелочи? До нападения Арджентов осталось каких-то пару недель, а у Айзека одна забота — церемониальный зал?  
  
Сам же Айзек в это время снова уставился в свои записи, искренне недоумевая, почему Дерек не желает пафосно и помпезно демонстрировать свою королевскую власть.  
  
— Но рынок… — жалобно начал было он.  
  
И Дерек не выдержал.  
  
— Забудь о рынке! — рявкнул он. — Никто и не заметит, что принц проезжал мимо!  
  
После неловкой паузы, воцарившейся в королевской опочивальне, Айзек торопливо собрал свои бумаги и поспешил откланяться.  
  
— Лучше я передам все это Лидии, — пробормотал он, и не оглядываясь вылетел из комнаты.  
  
Дерек только вздохнул и устало прикрыл глаза. Как выяснилось, ненадолго, потому что очень скоро в дверь снова постучали.  
  


  
*** 

  
  
Нескончаемый поток порядком измотанных советников и церемониймейстеров продолжал осаждать Дерека и на следующий день. Даже когда он был голым в ванной комнате. Или брился. Или натягивал штаны. Королевская спальня не имела замка и никогда не запиралась из соображений безопасности: если вдруг кто-либо совершит покушение на спящего короля, стражники успеют ворваться и спасти его. Но сейчас Дерек мысленно проклинал эти правила. И готов был лично встретить убийцу с распростертыми объятиями, лишь бы его оставили в покое.  
  
Ко времени, на которое было намечено «прибытие» Стайлза, во дворце царила полнейшая истерия, и Дерек готов был выхватить меч и снести голову каждому, кто еще раз осмелится с ним заговорить.  
  
— Еще пару часов, и все закончится, — шептал Скотт, пытаясь успокоить его, пока они стояли в тронном зале, где весь двор собрался в ожидании королевского жениха. — Потерпи, остался только ужин, и тебя наконец-то оставят в покое.  
  
— И я смогу тебя убить, — прошипел Дерек сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы, жалея, что меч в его ножнах церемониальный, а не боевой.  
  
Скотт что-то ответил, но его слова заглушил рев труб, возвестивших о прибытии долгожданного северного принца. Все, кто находился в зале, рванули вперед, желая поскорее увидеть варвара, с которым их королю предстояло заключить брачный союз. Судя по сведениям, полученным от Скотта, большинство решило, будто северный принц отважился на путешествие без полагающейся свиты не потому, что его королевство было слишком маленьким и бедным и не смогло обеспечить ему достойное сопровождение. А потому что сам вышеназванный принц был слишком бесстрашным и ужасающим, и не нуждался в охране или защите. Он в одиночку штурмовал горные хребты, и его не пугали ни опасности, ни даже сама смерть.  
  
Естественно, придворные заранее боялись появления принца, представляя его страшным в своей мощи и ярости великаном. И поэтому сейчас были крайне разочарованы, увидев входящего в зал Стайлза.  
  
Впрочем, звук его одиноких шагов, эхом отдающийся от высоких потолков в полнейшей тишине затаившего дыхание огромного зала, казался достаточно зловещим.   
  
О, Стайлз старался как мог, изображая принца, Дерек видел это даже несмотря на кучу затхлых мехов, в которые Скотт закутал вора. Тот расправил плечи, выпятил грудь, и с уверенностью, которую Дерек от него совсем не ожидал, направлялся через зал, не удостаивая других присутствующих даже взглядом. Дойдя до возвышения, на котором стоял трон, Стайлз поклонился… что, судя по всему, оказалось довольно непросто под столь тяжелыми и неудобными одеждами. Когда Дерек протянул ему руку, ладонь Стайлза была горячей, влажной и слегка дрожала. Вероятнее всего он просто перегрелся в своих тяжелых шубах, совершенно неподходящих для южного климата.  
  
Руки их соприкоснулись, Дерек склонил голову в ответном поклоне, и по залу прокатился вздох облегчения, тут же сменившийся всеобщим ликованием. Принц из северной страны оказался вовсе не каким-то мифическим одноглазым гигантом, не стал на месте убивать их правителя — похоже, дела в их королевстве налаживались.  
  
— Я сейчас грохнусь в обморок, — тихо предупредил Стайлз, начиная заваливаться куда-то вбок.

  
  
*** 

  
  
Приветственное застолье проходило чинно и неторопливо. Каждый ждал и надеялся, что безжалостный северный принц выкинет какую-нибудь дикость, но при этом все старательно делали вид, будто на самом деле их это ни капельки не интересует. Даже когда все расселись и принялись за еду, к Дереку потянулся нескончаемый поток дворян, желающих выразить ему свое почтение согласно древнему обычаю. Такому древнему, что о нем не вспоминали уже несколько десятилетий, если не веков. И, хотя каждый из подходивших приветствовал своего короля, взгляды их были прикованы к Стайлзу.  
  
Несчастный Стайлз, совершенно не привыкший к такому пристальному вниманию, чувствовал себя крайне неловко. А учитывая, что под этим пристальным вниманием ему приходилось иметь дело с полным набором настоящих «северных» яств, рецепты которых местные повара смогли-таки отыскать в древних фолиантах, вору можно было только посочувствовать. Дерек несколько раз замечал, как тот незаметно сплевывает в салфетку отвратительно пахнущие куски рыбы.  
  
По правде говоря, Дерек понятия не имел, где его повара вообще ухитрились раздобыть эту рыбу, но решил, что они заслуживают повышения оклада. Или хорошей порки.  
  
К тому времени, как застолье наконец-то подошло к концу, Стайлз выглядел так, словно вот-вот свалится с ног от усталости. Сам Дерек также держался из последних сил: все-таки дворцовое воспитание давало о себе знать. А еще его спасало то, что впервые за многие годы предметом пристального внимания являлся не он сам. Так что время от времени мог себе позволить спокойно зевать в рукав, без того чтобы к нему сразу подскочила дюжина прислуги, спрашивающих, не желает ли он чего-нибудь.  
  
Он пожелал всем спокойной ночи и направился в королевские покои, куда гостям был вход закрыт и где можно было спокойно укрыться от посторонних глаз и навязчивого внимания. Которое как раз сейчас испытывал на себе Стайлз: его провожала целая толпа слуг и помощников, жестами и знаками, очень медленно и по слогам пытающихся преодолеть языковой барьер и сообщить, что они готовы проводить гостя в его покои. Одна из служанок даже решила, что Стайлзу необходима помощь даже чтобы просто идти.  
  
Стайлз выглядел так, словно готов громко и внятно послать их.   
  
Он бросил на Дерека умоляющий взгляд. Но тот только пожал плечами и сочувственно улыбнулся, в душе радуясь, что хоть раз к нему самому никто не пристает. И потом, он и правда не мог ничем помочь Стайлзу, иначе это вызвало бы подозрения. Обычно гостивших в замке королевских особ постоянно окружала их собственная свита. Все, что требовалось от прислуги замка — разметить гостей и показать, где тут что. Но у Стайлза свиты не было, а позволять чужестранному принцу бродить по замку в одиночестве никто не собирался.  
  
Еще раз переговорив напоследок со своими советниками, переживавшими, что жених выглядит совсем не устрашающе, и союз с ним, возможно, не принесет никакой выгоды, Дерек наконец-то удалился в свои покои. Прикрыл плотно дверь, отсекая гул суеты, заполнивший дворец. И медленно побрел к кровати, на ходу раздеваясь и бросая одежду прямо на пол, просто потому, что сил ни на что другое уже не осталось. Он облегченно вздохнул, вытягиваясь на прохладных простынях, в блаженстве прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь долгожданной тишиной — спасибо толстым каменным стенам и собственным четким указаниям не беспокоить его до утра. И стучать только в том случае, если на них нападут Ардженты.  
  
Наконец-то Дерек был один.  
  
Наконец-то он сможет выспаться.  
  
Как только в его ванной комнате перестанет кто-то блевать.  
  
Распахнув глаза, Дерек подскочил в кровати, полный праведного гнева. Кто бы ни осмелился проникнуть в его покои — наглеца ждет неминуемая смерть.  
  
Единственному, кому разрешено здесь появляться — так это Стайлзу, но теперь, когда его официально представили двору, он переселился в роскошные покои в восточном крыле. Сейчас у него был целый батальон помощников и слуг, готовых удовлетворить любые его нужды. И потом, его никто не подпустил бы к королевским покоям, не поставив перед этим Дерека в известность.  
  
И все-таки кто-то находился сейчас в ванной Дерека. И, судя по звукам, этого кто-то рвало. Обычно Дерек слыл справедливым и добрым правителем, но сейчас он был измотан, с напряженными до предела нервами, и несколько дней толком не спал. Поэтому нарушителя однозначно ждала публичная казнь.  
  
Отшвырнув одеяло, он не стал возиться и зажигать свет. Но захватил свой меч: не потому, что боялся нападения, а потому, что хотел заставить нарушителя на коленях молить о пощаде.  
  
В конце концов, он король, и заслуживает хотя бы одну ночь спокойного сна!  
  
Прокравшись через спальню к проходу, ведущему в ванную комнату, Дерек распахнул дверь, повернул рожок на газовой лампе… И даже не стал поднимать меч, потому что это все-таки был Стайлз. Который, согнувшись в три погибели, избавлялся от того, что съел за ужином.  
  
И пахло это все примерно так же, как пахло, когда лежало в тарелках.  
  
Помедлив, Дерек все-таки осторожно отложил меч и шагнул к Стайлзу. Тот знал, что в ванной есть кто-то еще: ведь Дерек устроил целое представление из своего появления. Так что прятаться было бесполезно.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — неловко поинтересовался Дерек.  
  
Подняв голову от раковины, Стайлз одарил его выразительным взглядом, но тут же снова согнулся в новом рвотном позыве.  
  
— Согласен, глупый вопрос, — пробормотал Дерек.  
  
Стайлз жалобно застонал.  
  
Похоже, его желудку южанина северная кухня пришлась не по душе. Дереку только и оставалось, что гордиться своей политической дальновидностью, благодаря которой он отклонил любезное предложение разделить блюда с родины его жениха.  
  
— Первое, что я сделаю, когда стану твоим мужем — прикажу казнить всех дворцовых поваров, — пробормотал Стайлз.   
  
Дерек только сочувственно кивнул, хотя Стайлз не мог его видеть, потому что снова согнулся над раковиной.  
  
Когда желудок Стайлза немного успокоился, Дерек вернулся в спальню, чтобы налить ему воды из кувшина. Стайлз принял ее и благодарно кивнул. Не зная, чем еще помочь, Дерек прислонился к стене и скрестил руки на груди. Просто уйти было как-то неудобно. Казалось неправильным оставить несчастного, взъерошенного, мокрого от пота Стайлза на полу. Но и садиться рядом, когда того в любой момент могло снова вырвать, Дерек побаивался.  
  
Он сделал себе мысленную заметку прибраться тут утром, до того, как следы рвоты заметит горничная. Не хватало еще, чтобы вдобавок к слухам о грядущем нападении Арджентов поползли слухи о болезни короля.   
  
И кстати…  
  
— А как ты здесь оказался? — наконец спросил он, точно зная, что в гостевых комнатах, где разместили Стайлза, есть две, если не три ванных комнаты.  
  
Стайлз отпил воды, прополоскал рот и сплюнул в раковину. Затем сделал еще глоток и привалился спиной к стене у ног Дерека.  
  
— Твои слуги ни на секунду не оставляли меня в покое. Не хотелось выблевывать при них пищу моего народа.  
  
Что ж, это было правильное решение.  
  
— Тогда как ты сюда пробрался?  
  
Путь из восточного крыла пролегал через довольно оживленные коридоры, а чтобы добраться до покоев Дерека, необходимо было миновать несколько постов стражи. Да даже если бы их и не было, в дворце постоянно кто-то бодрствовал. Особенно когда на горизонте маячила такая угроза. Коридоры ежечасно патрулировали. А значит, кто-нибудь обязательно заметил бы северного принца, направляющегося в королевские покои. И поднял бы тревогу.  
  
Стайлз допил воду и пожал плечами.  
  
— Ну, я же вор.  
  
Дерек только поднял бровь и одарил его самым выразительным из своих «Я король и требую немедленных объяснений»-взглядов.   
  
Стайлз только демонстративно вздохнул.  
  
— Это старый дворец, в нем полно тайных ходов.  
  
Вряд ли Стайлз стал бы убивать его во сне, но все равно, Дерека не очень обрадовала новость о том, что в обеспечении безопасности есть столь серьезная брешь. Он вырос в этом дворце, и считал, что вместе с сестрами давно обнаружил все секретные проходы. Но ни один из них не вел напрямую в королевские покои.   
  
— Завтра же покажешь мне их, все до единого.  
  
Это не было просьбой, и Стайлз решил благоразумно промолчать.  
  
Несколько минут они сидели в полной тишине. Стайлз дышал с осторожностью, задерживая дыхание каждый раз, когда желудок сводило спазмом, готовый в любое мгновение снова броситься к раковине. Но, по счастью, его желудок уже избавился от всего лишнего.  
  
Стайлз первым нарушил молчание.  
  
— Ты что, захватил с собой меч?  
  
Дерек отвел взгляд.  
  
— Он всегда тут был.  
  
Но Стайлза было не так-то легко провести.  
  
— Если бы в этой ванной был меч, я б давно уже стащил его, — с тихим смешком сообщил он, но тут же вздохнул и уже серьезно продолжил: — Ты совершенно не умеешь врать, тебя раскусят сразу же. Боюсь, нас всех ждет мучительная смерть.  
  
Вполне вероятно, так оно и будет, поэтому Дерек не стал его разубеждать.  
  
И на этой оптимистичной ноте решил удалиться.  
  
— Тебе еще что-нибудь нужно?  
  
Но Стайлз только отмахнулся.   
  
— Я только немного посижу тут и вернусь в свою комнату. Но учти… если на завтрак они снова подадут мне эту ебаную рыбу, я выблюю ее прямо им в рожи.  
  
Дерек кивнул.  
  
— Я распоряжусь, чтобы твои пожелания передали на кухню.  
  
  


***

 

Принц предпочитает местную кухню и желает поближе познакомиться с нашими блюдами — именно в таком, куда более тактичном виде пожелания гостя передали поварам. И Стайлз даже не думал скрывать облегчения, когда во время завтрака перед ним поставили блюдо с хлебом, джемом, сыром и фруктами. Стол им накрыли в личной столовой Дерека — открытой лоджии с арочными сводами, из которой открывался прекрасный вид на залитый солнцем город и сверкающее вдалеке синее море.  
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Стайлз служанку, старательно изображая грубоватый акцент, словно произношение давалось ему с большим трудом. Девушка просияла, торопливо поклонилась и покинула комнату, оставляя их наедине.  
  
Как только дверь за ней закрылась, а удаляющиеся шаги затихли, Стайлз с облегчением выдохнул, скинул с себя тяжелую меховую накидку, которую Скотт заставлял его носить на публике, и набросился на еду так, словно это не его выворачивало этой ночью.   
  
Дерек наблюдал за ним с легким отвращением, к которому поневоле примешивалось восхищение.  
  
— Может, тебе не стоит пока слишком наедаться? — заметил Дерек, не столько переживая о самочувствии Стайлза, сколько беспокоясь о состоянии своей многострадальной ванной комнаты.  
  
Стайлз только мрачно зыркнул на него и демонстративно запихал в рот здоровенный кусок с тарелки. Дерек только пожал плечами и продолжил неспеша намазывать джем на хлеб.  
  
— Дело твое. В следующий раз будешь блевать уже в собственной ванной.  
  
— Сам виноват, что кормил меня всяким дерьмом, — огрызнулся Стайлз, и, протянув руку, ловко стащил с тарелки Дерека рулетик. — Еще раз так сделаешь — и я буду блевать в твоей постели.  
  
Дерек отобрал у него рулет обратно и поинтересовался:  
  
— И часто ты используешь жидкости своего тела как угрозу?  
  
— Продолжай в том же духе и узнаешь, — не остался в долгу Стайлз, и, пока Дерек пытался защитить свои рулетики, утащил у него дольку апельсина и, ухмыляясь, с самым наглым видом тут же слопал ее.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я твой король? — на всякий случай напомнил Дерек, немало пораженный такой дерзостью: воровать с тарелки своего государя.  
  
Стайлз, ни капельки не смутившись, тут же ловко вернул:  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я спасаю твою задницу?  
  
— Если продолжишь так себя вести, спасение потребуется уже твоей заднице.  
  
Стайлз только закатил глаза.  
  
— Но я же варвар, забыл? И просто вхожу в роль.  
  
— Лучше не надо.  
  
В дверь постучали. Дерек многозначительно поднял бровь. Стайлз скривился, но все-таки подобрал свою меховую накидку и торопливо набросил ее на плечи. Как раз вовремя: в комнату вошли слуги, которые принесли сок и другие местные лакомства.

  
  
*** 

  
  
После завтрака они разошлись каждый по своим делам. У Дерека была назначена очередная встреча с советниками и генералами, на которой предстояло отвечать на вопросы о якобы заключенном брачном союзе. А отвечать ему пока было нечего.  
  
Какую военную поддержку нам окажут? — Вопрос пока на стадии обсуждения.  
  
Будет ли северянам предоставлен доступ в наши порты? — Мы как раз это обсуждаем.  
  
Будет ли им позволено жить в городе? — Скорее всего да.  
  
Какие полномочия получит принц после заключения брака? — Мы все еще обсуждаем с ним этот вопрос.  
  
Собирается ли он каким-либо образом участвовать в решении военных вопросов? — Это мы решим, когда узнаем, каким опытом он обладает.  
  
К тому времени как нескончаемый поток людей, требующих немедленных ответов, иссяк, и остался только с сочувствием поглядывающий на него Скотт, у Дерека раскалывалась голова. А мелькавшая и до этого мысль бросить все и сдаться на милость Арджентам казалась все более и более привлекательной.  
  
— Что ж, похоже, у нас проблемы, — со вздохом подвел итог Скотт. — Никогда не думал, что брачный союз подразумевает столько всяких тонкостей.  
  
Дерек, растирая виски, бросил на него тяжелый взгляд.  
  
— Откуда мне было знать, что наши советники будут такими дотошными! — попытался оправдаться Скотт.  
  
— Они обязаны быть дотошными, работа у них такая, — прорычал Дерек. — Прежде чем давать советы, они должны знать все детали.  
  
Он устало провел ладонью по лицу и мысленно отметил, что не мешало бы подровнять бороду. Или, возможно, перерезать себе горло в процессе.  
  
— Не стоило все это начинать, — добавил он уже спокойнее.  
  
— Нет, стоило! — рьяно возразил Скотт. — Еще рано сдаваться, прошло всего-то два дня...  
  
— … А мы уже чуть не отравили Стайлза блюдами северной кухни, — продолжил за него Дерек.  
  
Скотт замер с открытым ртом в полном замешательстве. Пришлось вкратце рассказать о событиях прошлой ночи. Как оказалось, Скотт даже в этом нашел что-то положительное.  
  
— Вот и прекрасно! — заявил он. — Это только докажет всем, что твой жених старается приобщиться к нашей культуре и обычаям. Людям это понравится, да и Ардженты скорее купятся на всю эту историю с брачным союзом, если выяснится, что его поддерживает вся страна.  
  
— А потом вся страна взбунтуется, когда выяснится, что северный принц, которого они так полюбили, на самом деле обычный портовый воришка.  
  
Но Скотт только отмахнулся, причем жестом, очень и очень напоминающим такой же жест Стайлза. Похоже, эти двое слишком много времени проводили вместе.  
  
— Устроим ему трагический несчастный случай, и он героически скончается еще до того, как обман раскроется. Стайлз вернется к своей жизни, мы вернемся к своей, и, если потребуется, ты сможешь заключить новый брачный союз.  
  
Дерек удивленно моргнул, огорошенный такими перспективами.  
  
— Это как-то… слишком прагматично, тем более для тебя.  
  
Скотт обычно был излишне романтичен и наоборот, с жаром убеждал Дерека верить в истинную любовь.  
  
— Вообще-то это придумал Стайлз, — признался Скотт.   
  
Что ж, это все объясняло.  
  
— Но я искренне надеюсь, до этого не дойдет, — тут же добавил Скотт.  
  
— Если это все-таки случится, не забудь проверить его карманы, чтобы он ничего с собой не утащил.

  
  
***

  
  
Со Стайлзом Дерек увиделся только ближе к вечеру, когда им накрыли ужин все в той же лоджии. По счастью, северные блюда в меню по-прежнему отсутствовали, но Стайлз все равно сначала с опаской попробовал каждое, только потом принялся за еду с обычным рвением.  
  
Он успел избавиться от меховой накидки, скорее всего закинул ее куда-то, сделал вид, что просто потерял. И сейчас открыто наслаждался теплым вечерним бризом. Даже несмотря на то, что остальные его одежды все равно были куда плотнее, чем обычно носили южане.  
  
— Чем занимался весь день? — поинтересовался Дерек, решив все-таки прервать на удивление уютное молчание. И нет, он беспокоился не о благополучии Стайлза, а о целостности фамильных реликвий. Было бы спокойнее, если б Стайлз находился под постоянным присмотром.  
  
— Айзек устроил мне очень подробную экскурсию по городу, — с ухмылкой ответил Стайлз, — тому самому, в котором я вырос.  
  
Дерек пожал плечами, не обращая внимания на издевку в его голосе.   
  
— Он считает, что тем самым налаживает отношения с диким севером.  
  
— Да он просто мастер своего дела.  
  
— Не издевайся над ним, он старается как может.   
  
— И у него это прекрасно получается! Я не издеваюсь, он и правда просто отличный гид, — заявил Стайлз, набивая полный рот еды и продолжая болтать. — Тебе следует запомнить это на случай, если надумаешь жениться на настоящей иностранной королевской особе.  
  
Дерек усмехнулся, но на всякий случай отложил эту информацию в памяти.  
  
— Ну, а ты чем занимался? У тебя снова эта хмурая складка между бровей, — Стайлз коснулся пальцем своей переносицы, и Дерек механически повторил его жест, вызвав у этого засранца довольную ухмылку.  
  
— Вообще-то большую часть времени я отвечал на вопросы. О тебе, — сообщил Дерек, с удовольствием отмечая, как сразу подобрался Стайлз.  
  
— Только не говори, что нас уже раскусили. — Стайлз выглядел так, словно готов в любой момент перемахнуть через перила и сделать ноги.  
  
— Пока нет, но мои генералы очень заинтересовались бесстрашным принцем-берсерком с севера и уже раздумывают, как использовать его против Арджентов.  
  
Стайлз выглядел так, словно изо всех сил старался сохранить невозмутимость, но получалось у него не очень. Он был вором, а не воином. И даже минуты не продержится, если его бросят в настоящую битву. Взгляд его снова тоскливо переметнулся на перила.  
  
— Не переживай, я ничего такого им не обещал, — смилостивился наконец Дерек, крайне довольный, что заставил Стайлза понервничать. Ну надо же хоть как-то развлекаться в эти суровые дни. — И потом, ты же не знаешь местного языка. Как ты можешь исполнять приказы, не понимая их?  
  
— Вот именно. И так будет до тех пор, пока северный принц трагически не погибнет, а я не уберусь отсюда ко всем чертям, пока никто не пронюхал, кто я на самом деле.  
  
Что ж, этот план определенно придумал именно Стайлз.  
  
— Ну, и как же северный принц собирается трагически погибнуть?   
  
Стайлз пожал плечами, возвращаясь к еде.   
  
— Это мы решим, когда придет время сжигать мосты. Но я думал о каком-нибудь северном убийце, подосланном из вражеского королевства.  
  
Дерек вопросительно поднял бровь, и Стайлзу пришлось объяснять:  
  
— Ну, не могу же я подставлять кого-нибудь из местных, так недолго и новую войну развязать. Вы и с этой-то справиться не можете…  
  
— Почему ты уверен, что северный принц трагически не свернет себе шею, оступившись на лестнице?  
  
Стайлз ответил ему долгим взглядом.  
  
— Потому что в таком случае северный принц воскреснет из мертвых и не успокоится, пока трагически не отомстит столкнувшему его королю.  
  
Дерек с трудом сдержал улыбку и поспешно опустил взгляд, принимаясь излишне сосредоточенно разрезать овощи на своей тарелке.  
  
— И что ж он сделает потом? Захватит власть в королевстве? Станет настоящим северным королем?  
  
— Южным королем, — тут же поправил его Стайлз. — Больше никаких блюд из этой ебаной рыбы.  
  
— Следи за языком, — предупредил Дерек.  
  
Возможно, в голосе его не хватало необходимой строгости, потому что Стайлз только беззаботно отмахнулся.

  
  
*** 

  
  
Следующим утром их ставший уже традиционным совместный завтрак был прерван Айзеком. Который срочно хотел обсудить с Дереком все, что запланировал для Стайлза на этот день. После экскурсии по городу он решил провести для северного гостя не менее подробную экскурсию по дворцу и окрестностям, представить Стайлза важным чинам и местной знати, работникам кухни, конюшен, слугам и горничным — всем тем, кто обслуживал дворец.  
  
Стайлз выглядел так, будто это последнее, чем ему хотелось бы заняться. Но протестовать не стал, так как вообще не должен был понимать ни слова из того, что говорил Айзек. Поэтому продолжал поглощать завтрак, время от времени изображая на лице замешательство, словно никогда раньше не пробовал фрукты. И старался сохранять крайне вежливый вид. Ему это почти удавалось, хотя Дерек заметил, как он несколько раз закатывал глаза, когда Айзек отвлекался на свои бумажки.  
  
На самом деле Дереку хотелось самому провести Стайлза по дворцу, отложить на день все свои встречи, обсуждения неминуемой гибели и такого же неминуемого поражения, донесения о подступивших к границам Арджентах. Просто удивительно, как быстро время, проводимое со Стайлзом, стало для Дерека любимой частью ежедневной рутины. Впрочем, удивляться как раз было нечему. Каким бы раздражающим и невоспитанным ни был Стайлз, он оставался единственным человеком, кто не желал обсуждать союзы и вражеские войска, а предпочитал препираться по любому поводу как ребенок.  
  
Стайлз казался глотком свежего воздуха. Но как раз сегодня Дерека вознамерились лишить этого глотка. Едва дождавшись, пока Стайлз закончит свой завтрак, Айзек тут же повел его показывать дворец, так что они с Дереком и парой слов перекинуться не успели.  
  
И Дерек ни в какую не желал признавать, как сильно его это расстроило.

  
  
*** 

  
  
К счастью, в обед у него появилась другая, по-своему приятная возможность хоть немного отвлечься от королевских обязанностей. И олицетворением этой возможности стала леди Лидия. Дерек как раз направлялся на встречу с советниками по сельскому хозяйству, когда в коридоре столкнулся с ней в коридоре. Она величаво плыла навстречу, и обычно все расступались, освобождая ей дорогу. Но на этот раз этим дело не ограничилось.  
  
— Пойдем со мной, — велела она, проходя мимо Дерека. И Дерек не посмел ослушаться: леди Лидия обладала над ним особой властью. Поэтому ему ничего не оставалось как отложить все дела и двинуться следом за ней совсем в другом направлении.  
  
Некоторое время они шли в полном молчании, и это дало Дереку возможность хоть немного расслабиться. А потом Лидия нашла подходящее место, остановилась на балконе третьего этажа и повернула голову, глядя на простирающийся внизу сад. Прямо туда, где Айзек как раз объяснял Стайлзу устройство фонтана. Как именно он ухитрялся это делать, не зная языка, было непонятно. Но оба при этом бешено жестикулировали.   
  
— Итак, кто он? — спросила наконец Лидия с нарочитым безразличием. Которое появлялось в ее голосе каждый раз, когда Дерек совершал какую-нибудь очередную глупость. А такое случалось с завидным постоянством.  
  
Дерек сделал вид, что не понимает, о чем речь, глянул вниз и пожал плечами:  
  
— Похоже, это Айзек.  
  
Он почувствовал на себе безмятежный взгляд Лидии, но встретить его почему-то не решился.  
  
— Его точно не узнают? — продолжала она свой допрос.  
  
— У него нет родных, — уклончиво ответил Дерек, предпочитая не вдаваться в подробности. Не хотелось, чтоб Лидия еще больше его осуждала.  
  
— Друзья?  
  
— Только Скотт.  
  
— Род занятий?  
  
Следовало бы знать, что сохранить это в тайне от Лидии не удастся. Она бы все равно прознала.  
  
— Вор.  
  
Лидия хмыкнула.  
  
— Вижу, ты все продумал. И как обычно, уделил должное внимание деталям, — язвительно заметила она.  
  
Что ж, Дерек это заслужил.  
  
— Ну, и откуда он там родом? — не отставала она.  
  
— С севера, — ответил Дерек после недолгого колебания.  
  
— С севера, значит, — эхом отозвалась Лидия и презрительно добавила: — И ты даже не придумал названия его королевству?   
  
— Можно подумать, кто-то знает, какие там есть королевства!  
  
Лидия развернулась к нему и прислонилась бедром к перилам.  
  
— Ты делаешь слишком большую ставку на то, что никто ничего не знает о севере. — В ее тоне сквозило беспокойство. — Ты попытался найти хоть какую-то информацию?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— И где?  
  
— В книгах.  
  
Лидия подняла бровь.  
  
— В библиотеке, — пояснил он.  
  
— И откуда же появились эти книги?  
  
Дерек мог и не отвечать. Они уже давно выяснили, что он идиот. Но сейчас он чувствовал себя идиотом из идиотов.  
  
Потому что эти книги привезла с собой Лидия. Привезла из своего родного королевства на северо-западе, когда ее монаршие родители отправили единственную дочь ко двору Хейлов. Ради ее же спасения: через их небольшое королевство у самого подножия гор пролегал единственный известный путь на север. Он-то и стал первой целью Арджентов. Лидия была единственной, кто выжил, и все благодаря мудрому решению своих родителей.  
  
— Мои предки были первыми и единственными, кто вступал в контакт с северными народами, — напомнила Лидия. — И тебе даже в голову не пришло обратиться ко мне за помощью?  
  
— Я не хотел вмешивать тебя во все это, — соврал Дерек, но тут же понял, что это и на самом деле так. Чем меньше людей во дворце будут знать об обмане, тем больше его обитателей выживет, когда придут Ардженты. Лидия не заслуживала смерти только из-за того, что Дереку и Скотту пришла в голову самая тупая из всех возможных идей.  
  
— Поздно об этом переживать, — заявила Лидия с самым непреклонным видом скрещивая руки на груди. — Ардженты уже отняли у меня один дом, я не позволю им отнять и этот тоже.  
  
Дерек ни секунды не сомневался, что она выполнит свое обещание.  
  
А Лидия развернулась, и, уже уходя, бросила через плечо:  
  
— Отправь его в мои комнаты, как только ему надоест выставлять Айзека придурком.   
  
Дереку стало не по себе. Если Айзек когда-нибудь прознает об их обмане, то будет вне себя от ярости.  
  
Но Айзек рос при дворе, знал все тонкости и ловушки дворцовой жизни и умело их избегал. Тогда как Стайлз, хоть и мог заболтать кого угодно, но ничего не знал о буднях монарших особ. Судя по всему, Дерек каким-то образом подсознательно поручил заботу о Стайлзе именно Айзеку. Доверил защищать его, пока сам Дерек будет заниматься всем остальным.  
  
— Что ты собираешься с ним сделать? — не выдержав, крикнул Дерек вдогонку Лидии.  
  
Он знал ее более десяти лет. Именно поэтому не мог не спросить.  
  
— Попытаюсь исправить все то, что вы, идиоты, успели натворить, — ответила она, поворачиваясь к нему, и тут же нахмурилась: — Собственно, тебе тоже стоит прийти. Полагаю, Скотт так же принял участие в этой глупости?  
  
Ответа Дерека не потребовалось: Лидия слишком хорошо знала их обоих.   
  
— Что ж, захвати и его. Нужно поработать с вами со всеми.   
  
Прежде чем Дерек успел что-либо возразить, она снова развернулась на каблуках и удалилась. Впрочем, он в любом случае не осмелился бы ей перечить. Потому что Лидия была куда умнее, продумывала все до конца, и когда ее платье так развевалось, ее было не остановить.   
  
Возможно, стоило просто передать ей корону и покончить со всем этим.

 

***

 

Дерек очень неохотно, даже с трепетом вел Стайлза к покоям Лидии. Скотт так же неохотно следовал позади, отставая на несколько шагов, словно готовился удрать в любой момент. Но такой возможность ему не представилось: Лидия распахнула двери раньше, чем они успели постучать. И тут же припечатала всю троицу своим коронным взглядом, разом пресекая любые попытки к бегству. Повинуясь этому самому взгляду, они прошли в комнату, и дверь за ними зловеще захлопнулась. А потом послышался щелчок замка: Лидия повернула ключ.  
  
Прошло немало лет с тех пор, как Дерек последний раз бывал в ее кабинете. Как только они оба достигли брачного возраста, стало неприемлемым приходить в покои друг друга. Они не были кровными родственниками, и это могло вызвать кривотолки. Да и общих интересов у них с каждым годом вроде как становилось все меньше. Дерек готовился стать королем, осваивал дипломатию и военное дело, и считал, что Лидия посвятила себя несколько другим занятиям. Но сейчас, увидев развешенные на стенах карты и целые кипы книг по военному искусству, понял, что интересы у них как раз оказались общими.   
  
Наверное, давно уже следовало сделать ее своим советником.  
  
И, наверное, сама Лидия считала точно так же.  
  
— Итак, мальчики, — начала она, элегантно усаживаясь на один из диванчиков. На столике перед ней одиноко ютилась чашка чая, а вокруг аккуратными стопками были разложены книги про север. Большую часть из них Дерек вообще видел впервые, и взяты они были явно не из королевской библиотеки. Усевшись поудобнее, Лидия смахнула воображаемую пылинку со своих юбок и подняла взгляд: — Рассказывайте, какой у вас там план.

  
  
*** 

  
  
Лидия официально заявила, что все они полные идиоты, и Дерек даже стыдился поднять на нее взгляд. Совсем как в годы учебы, когда один из самых строгих наставников требовал, чтобы Дерек рассказывал самые зубодробительные тексты и теории, а потом заявлял, что он все делает неправильно. Конечно, Лидия не стремилась нарочно выставить их дураками, просто рядом с ней именно так все себя обычно и чувствовали.  
  
Ей хватило каких-то пятнадцати минут — и вот пожалуйста, она уже сделала набросок фамильного герба Стайлза, прикинула примерное количество битв, в которых он успел бы поучаствовать к этому возрасту, а самое главное — придумала ему имя.  
  
— Итак, где вы расположили его королевство? — спросила она, и, дождавшись пока Скотт с готовностью ткнул в карту, продолжила: — На востоке. Значит, ему скорее подойдет имя Пржемислав.  
  
Стайлз вздрогнул и поморщился, услышав, как его теперь будут называть. Скотт нахмурился. Лидия только закатила глаза, заметив их реакцию.  
  
— Привыкай. Теперь это и есть твое имя. Повтори его.  
  
— Пржемислав, — быстро повторил Стайлз, не особо заботясь о произношении. И это было его первой ошибкой.  
  
— Нет, Пржемислав.  
  
Стайлз нахмурился.  
  
— Я и говорю: Пржемислав.  
  
— Правильно говорить Пржемислав.  
  
— Пржемислав?  
  
— Пржемислав.  
  
— Пржемислав. Я уверен, что произношу правильно!  
  
— Нет, не правильно. — в голосе Лидии зазвучала угроза. — Пржемислав.  
  
— Дерек! — обратился к нему Стайлз, ища поддержку.  
  
Но Дерек явно не собирался вмешиваться. Он слишком хорошо знал, что бывает, когда Лидии пытаются помешать воплощать в жизнь задуманное. Поэтому только пожал плечами.  
  
Стайлз бросил на него прищуренный взгляд, явно мысленно обещая позже это припомнить. И, повернувшись к Лидии, повторил:  
  
— Пржемислав.  
  
— Уже лучше. Пржемислав.  
  
Скотт за спиной Стайлза едва сдерживался, чтобы не захохотать в голос.

  
  
*** 

  
Когда Лидия решила, что Стайлз достаточно сносно произносит свое имя, она переключила внимание на его внешность.  
  
— Встань, — приказала она, и Стайлз после секундного колебания все-таки подчинился.  
  
Он явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и то и дело поглядывал на Скотта. Но тот только пожимал плечами.  
  
Лидия неторопливо обошла Стайлза, окидывая оценивающим взглядом, и надолго замолчала — наверняка для того, чтобы заставить их еще больше нервничать. Просто потому, что отличалась прирожденным коварством. Она потрогала Стайлза за бицепс, несколько раз дернула за волосы, пнула его пяткой под коленку, так что он едва устоял на ногах.  
  
— Что ж, думаю, он подойдет, — решила она наконец, не обращая внимания на возмущенный взгляд Стайлза. — Я только приведу в порядок его волосы… и переодену в нормальную одежду. Потому что северяне такое не носят.  
  
— Северяне не носят меха? — уточнил Скотт, явно оскорбленный тем, что Лидия не оценила его стараний ни с прической Стайлза, ни с его одеждами.  
  
С другой стороны, если вспомнить как им на ходу приходилось все придумывать, ничего толком не зная о северянах… В общем, обижаться было нечего. Тем более, что в этих мехах Стайлз действительно пару раз заработал тепловой удар.  
  
Лидия, судя по всему, воспринимала их невежество как личное оскорбление.  
  
— Меха северяне носят, но не такие же! В горах не водятся норки, тем более на севере! А это? — она ткнула пальцем в рубашку Стайлза. — Чтобы окрасить ткань в такой цвет, нужен краситель, который делают только на юге. С которым у них, по вашей легенде, еще нет никаких торговых отношений.  
  
Отступив на шаг, она еще раз смерила Стайлза взглядом.  
  
— Волосы, конечно, должны быть подлиннее, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Что касается пирсинга… — глаза Стайлза стали круглыми от ужаса, — наверное, обойдемся без него. Но вам придется придумать вескую причину, если кто-нибудь спросит, почему у принца его нет. Я подберу ему подходящее оружие. Сапоги у него просто ужасные, и вообще, почему он до сих пор не переодет в более легкую одежду?  
  
Все трое переглянулись, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Лидией. А она тем временем стала развязывать кожаный колет и стягивать его со Стайлза. Тот заметно смутился и выглядел даже немного оскорбленным.  
  
— Незачем надевать на него эту тяжелую кожу, или хотите, чтобы он потерял сознание от этой жары? Нужно будет подобрать ему подходящие медальоны на шею. Они считаются символами боевых побед. Арджентам это известно, и они обязательно захотят их рассмотреть.  
  
Сделав паузу, она выжидающе уставилась на Дерека со Скоттом.  
  
— Почему никто из вас не записывает?  
  
Скотт уселся за стол, схватил первый попавшийся кусок пергамента и стал торопливо записывать все указания. А Лидия, словно только сейчас подумав о чем-то, повернулась к Стайлзу и прищурилась:  
  
— Надеюсь, ты умеешь читать?

  
  
*** 

  
  
Вечером того же дня Стайлз как обычно ужинал с Дереком в его личном кабинете. Но на этот раз вокруг каждого были разложены книг, полученные от Лидии: они достали их, как только прислуга накрыла стол и покинула кабинет. Никто не должен был видеть, как Стайлз изучает историю и обычаи своей родной страны.  
  
Они медленно поглощали ужин, одновременно листая старые страницы, и старались запомнить как можно больше сведений о загадочном севере — который, как выяснялось, в былые времена для соотечественников Лидии вовсе не являлся таким уж загадочным. Когда-то давно между двумя народами шла довольно живая торговля, и предки Лидии скрупулезно записывали каждую мелочь, которую узнавали о своих торговых партнерах. Но по мере того, как зимы становились все более суровыми, а путь через горы все более непроходимым, контакты с северянами были утеряны. Тем не менее, среди книг Лидии сохранилось несколько путевых журналов с подробным описанием культурных особенностей: музыки, истории, одежды и даже…  
  
— Знаешь, судя по этим рецептам, еда у них должна быть довольно вкусная, — заметил Стайлз, как раз просматривая раздел о северной кухне.  
  
— Угу, вот только наши повара не готовили по этим рецептам. — Дерек внимательно изучал страницу с военными медальонами, пытаясь сообразить, что можно придумать Стайлзу вместо них. — Книги, хранившиеся в моей семье, были слишком старыми и наверняка неточными. Я понятия не имел, что у Лидии есть другие. Иначе, конечно же, мы сразу использовали бы именно их.  
  
Черт, ведь если подумать, именно зловонное рыбное блюдо, которое скормили Стайлзу за праздничным столом, могло вызвать у Лидии подозрения. Она еще тогда догадалась об их обмане. Удивительно, как Лидия выдержала до конца вечера, и не запустила Дереку в голову кубком с вином при всем честном народе.  
  
— Смотри, вот такое я бы, наверное, смог переварить, — сказал Стайлз, разворачивая книгу к Дереку и показывая рецепт несложного блюда, весьма напоминающего рагу.  
  
— Вот и попробуешь на досуге, когда это все закончится. А пока мне бы не хотелось снова отмывать ванную от твоей рвоты.  
  
— Вообще-то я старался не промахиваться мимо раковины, — проворчал Стайлз, но настаивать не стал. Ему и самому не очень-то хотелось продолжать знакомство с северной кухней.  
  
Дерек отметил закладкой из ткани страницу с описанием медальонов и взялся за следующий том.  
  
— А тут похоже про одежду, — пробормотал он, быстро пролистывая страницы, только чтобы удостовериться, что там описывается все то же, о чем им уже успела рассказать Лидия. Она обещала подобрать все необходимые одежды и даже большинство аксессуаров, но к некоторым атрибутам королевской власти у нее нет доступа. Например, к короне, которую Дереку теперь придется доставать из семейного хранилища. Причем нужна такая корона, которая хоть немного отличалась бы от легко узнаваемой короны династии Хейлов.  
  
Как бы то ни было, теперь, когда за дело взялась Лидия, Дерек чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее. И постоянное ощущение дамоклова меча над головой притупилось. Ровно до тех пор, пока он не дошел до последних страниц.  
  
Он таращился на них добрых несколько минут, медленно осознавая, что смерть от руки Арджентов будет долгой и мучительной.  
  
— Блять, — прошептал он.  
  
И едва сдержал улыбку, когда Стайлз тут же передразнил:  
  
— Следи за языком.  
  
Он наклонился к Дереку, чтобы узнать, что же такое его так расстроило.  
  
— Блять. — Стайлз в ужасе смотрел на человека, покрытого замысловатыми линиями татуировок. Они покрывали обе его руки, переходили на грудь, шею, спину… Первая страница посвящалась описанию значений каждого из символов, его места, а вот на второй подробно перечислялись такие же сведения о пирсинге.  
  
— Дерек, — тихо произнес Стайлз после долгого, очень долгого молчания. — Я до смерти боюсь игл.  
  


 

*** 

  
  
— Ну, мы же не можем использовать это как оправдание, — заявила Лидия на следующее утро, которая вместе со Скоттом присоединилась к Дереку и Стайлзу за завтраком.  
  
Погода стояла пасмурная, но все равно теплая, дул приятный свежий бриз.  
  
В более легкой и свободной одежде, которую подобрала ему Лидия, Стайлз чувствовал себя куда более непринужденно. Хотя все равно то и дело трогал свои замысловато уложенные волосы. Церемониальные косы, ему, конечно, заплести не смогли, Скотт слишком коротко обстриг ему волосы. Но Лидия все равно придумала, как выкрутиться. И сейчас постоянно шлепала Стайлза по руке каждый раз, когда тот тянулся к своей прическе.  
  
— Принц-воин, который боится игл, вряд ли напугает Арджентов настолько, что они откажутся от вторжения.  
  
— Может, его народ просто не увлекается пирсингом и татуировками? — предложил Скотт. — Они живут в горах, где собачий холод, кому охота в лютый мороз носить на лице металл?  
  
— Тогда больше подойдут татуировки, — сказал Дерек, потягивая свой кофе.  
  
Стайлз бросил на него свирепый взгляд и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Мне плевать, подходят они или нет. Я не собираюсь делать себе татуировки. Мое благосостояние напрямую зависит от того, насколько я незаметен! Как я буду воровать, если любой сможет сказать стражникам: это тот самый единственный в городе парень с татуировками на шее! Моей карьере придет конец!  
  
— Возможно, тогда у тебя появится повод приобрести стоящую специальность и посильно трудиться на благо общества? — сухо парировал Дерек, и Стайлз пнул его под столом.  
  
— Ты забыл, что вообще-то я оказываю тебе огромную услугу и рискую своей жизнью? Да ты вообще должен платить мне за это, причем до конца жизни.  
  
— Какой смысл тебе платить? К этому времени ты столько всего успел у меня стащить, что до конца своих дней можешь жить по-королевски.  
  
Стайлз не стал отпираться, и даже самодовольно ухмыльнулся, закидывая кусочек фрукта в рот.  
  
— Ну а как насчет пирсинга? — спросила Лидия, решив изменить тактику и использовать более дипломатичный подход. — Ты сможешь потом снять его, все заживет, как будто никогда ничего не было. Это не помешает твоей… карьере.  
  
Стайлз только закатил глаза.  
  
— Вы забыли, что я, блять, сознание теряю при виде иголок?  
  
— Следи за языком, — пробормотал Скотт, но на него никто не обратил внимание.  
  
— Отлично, мы сделаем тебе пирсинг, когда ты будешь без сознания, — пожала плечами Лидия.  
  
— Вы не посмеете.  
  
— Хочешь проверит? — усмехнулась Лидия. — Да я прямо сейчас могла бы это сделать.  
  
— Ты носишь с собой иглы и серьги? — недоверчиво спросил Стайлз.  
  
Впрочем, он плохо знал Лидию. А вот Дерек сразу ей поверил. И даже не сомневался: она сделает что угодно, лишь бы не позволить Арджентам отнять у нее второй дом.  
  
— Нет, конечно. Но за дверью караулит целая армия слуг, готовых принести мне все необходимое. — Ее усмешка стала ехидной. — Ну, и что ты в таком случае сделаешь? Упадешь в обморок?  
  
Скотт со все нарастающей тревогой смотрел на них, Дерек тоже уже подумывал вмешаться. Ему не хотелось бы нападать на Стайлза и принуждать его.  
  
Откинувшись на спинку стула, Стайлз покачал головой:   
  
— Да ты и правда сумасшедшая.  
  
— Нет, я просто умею выживать. Тебе бы тоже стоило этому поучиться, вор.

  
  
*** 

  
  
К тому времени как Дерек закончил все назначенные на этот день встречи и вернулся в свои покои, в левом ухе Стайлза сверкало четыре маленьких золотых колечка. Согласно книгам, это означало, что на его счету четыре успешных военных кампании. Да, они с Лидией создавали принца-воина из того, кто вообще понятия не имел, что такое война.  
  
За ужином Стайлз все еще выглядел немного одурманенным.  
  
— Второе что я сделаю, когда стану твоим мужем, — отправлю Лидию в изгнание куда подальше, — заявил он.  
  
Дерек наклонился, внимательно разглядывая свежие проколы. Они были покраснели и были немного припухшими, но к тому времени, как понадобится их продемонстрировать, наверняка все пройдет.  
  
— Прости, — искренне сказал Дерек. Он вовсе не хотел причинять Стайлзу такую боль. — Я не думал, что она всерьез это сделает. Решил, что как-нибудь подделает пирсинг, как и косы.  
  
Стайлз приложил к многострадальному уху мокрое холодное полотенце. Выглядел он по понятным причинам крайне недовольным.   
  
— Она сказала, Ардженты будут в бешенстве, что ты успел раньше них заключить договор с севером. И начнут искать любые признаки подлога. И мне еще повезло, что я проснулся без татуировок.  
  
Дерек собирался очень серьезно и крайне строго поговорить с Лидией о том, что допустимо, а что неприемлемо, даже если речь идет о выживании. Да, они были в отчаянии, но не настолько же!  
  
— Этого больше не повторится, — вздохнул Дерек, и мысленно поклялся сделать все, чтобы сдержать это обещание.  
  
Но Стайлз только криво усмехнулся:  
  
— Ты не можешь этого обещать. Но все равно, спасибо.  
  
— Я могу сделать все, чтобы не допустить этого, — возразил он.  
  
Похоже, этими словами он застал Стайлза врасплох.  
  
— Ты рискуешь жизнью, чтобы помочь мне, Стайлз, — продолжил Дерек. — Я должен делать то же самое ради тебя.  
  
Стайлз застыл на какое-то мгновение. Он молча смотрел на Дерека, и взгляд его, обычно колючий и хитрый, сейчас казался удивительно мягким и спокойным. А потом в нем появилась привычная ехидца, и Стайлз самоуверенно заявил:  
  
— Еще бы, конечно ты мне должен, — он откинулся на спинку кресла, и устроил целое представление, баюкая свое многострадальное ухо. — Я столько страданий вытерпел из-за тебя, самое меньшее, что ты можешь для меня сделать — это вручить, скажем, твой церемониальный королевский кинжал…  
  
Лицо Дерека мгновенно вытянулось, но сердиться по-настоящему он сейчас не мог.  
  
— Где мой кинжал, Стайлз?  
  
Тот невинно захлопал глазами.  
  
— Там же, где ты его оставил, Дерек.

 

***

 

С каждым днем Дерек все больше и больше впадал в отчаяние. Одно за другим поступали новые неутешительные сообщения о неумолимо приближающихся Арджентах, чья армия, набирая мощь и скорость, победоносно подбиралась к их границам по завоеванным землям соседних королевств. Ардженты двигались гораздо быстрее, чем ожидалось, а от Эрики и Бойда по прежнему не было никаких вестей. Так что да, Дерек терял последние крохи надежды.  
  
Конечно, он пытался скрыть это от своих советников, от Лидии и Стайлза, старался держаться и сохранять решительность, но вряд ли у него получалось достаточно убедительно держать лицо. Ардженты уже на подступах к их границам, и Дерек будет первым, чья голова окажется на плахе. А сразу за ним на эшафот поднимется Стайлз, как главный соучастник.  
  
— Ну, по крайней мере последний месяц своей жизни я провел по-королевски, — пожав плечами, заявил Стайлз, воруя у Дерека шоколадный мусс, так как свой успел уже доесть.  
  
Как выяснилось, Стайлз оказался тем еще сладкоежкой. Поэтому куда больше наслаждался десертами, чем давно привыкший к подобным кулинарным изыскам Дерек. Возможно, Стайлз вообще никогда раньше не пробовал такие сладости. Или пробовал… Если подумать, Дерек почти ничего не знал о жизни Стайлза за пределами дворца.  
  
— А как ты жил до этого?  
  
Стайлз запил сладость щедрым глотком весьма дорогого вина. И на этот раз ответил не с полным ртом, как обычно делал во время трапезы.  
  
— А как я мог жить? Как обычно: воровал, продавал, удирал, прятался…  
  
О да, Стайлз умел уходить от ответа.  
  
— Но где именно ты жил? — продолжал допытываться Дерек. — У тебя есть родные? Друзья?  
  
Стайлз чувствовал себя явно не в своей тарелке, но старался сохранить беспечный вид.  
  
— У меня есть комнатушка в порту, в доках… Хотя, вероятно, к этому времени ее уже давно отдали. Родных нет, парочка приятелей-воров, ничего особенного, — он рассеянно помешивал ложечкой мусс, превращая его из воздушной массы в обычный крем, в котором трудно было узнать изысканный десерт. — Друзей, вроде Скотта или Лидии, с которыми хотелось бы увидеться напоследок, тоже нет.  
  
Дерек нахмурился.  
  
— Как по мне, так довольно одинокая жизнь.  
  
Сам он постоянно был окружен людьми, заботившимися о его безопасности, здоровье и благополучии. Дерек не представлял, каково это — остаться в одиночестве. Даже потеряв своих родных, он не остался один. Хотя в сердце его зияла теперь огромная дыра, и он безумно скучал по семье, но рядом с ним были Скотт, и Лидия, и Айзек, и Эрика с Бойдом…  
  
Стайлз пожал плечами и все с тем же нарочито-беспечным видом ответил:  
  
— Наверное, никогда об этом особо не задумывался.  
  
Стайлз сделал еще один большой глоток вина, и Дерек не сразу понял, что тот пьет из его бокала. В груди разлилось давно позабытое теплое чувство: после гибели сестер Дерек уже и не думал, что станет улыбаться, когда кто-то беспардонно и явно уже по привычке будет таскать у него еду. Когда Стайлз сделал это впервые, Дерек чувствовал только глухое раздражение, но теперь…  
  
Собравшись с духом, он выпалил:  
  
— Я рад, что ты оказался здесь. С тобой все это… не так тяжело.  
  
Дерек имел в виду вовсе не разыгрывание фиктивного брачного союза, но развивать мысль не стал.  
  
Стайлз недоверчиво покосился на него:  
  
— Даже при том, что своим присутствием я бесконечно усложнил твою жизнь?  
  
— Моя жизнь в любом случае усложнилась бы. С тобой она, по крайней мере, стала интересней.  
  
— Что ж, в таком случае оно того стоило, — кивнул Стайлз, и, задумавшись на секунду, пояснил: — Если мне и снесут голову, я бы предпочел, чтобы рядом со мной был друг. Ну, или в крайнем случае, фальшивый жених.  
  
Стайлз так старательно храбрился, что это поневоле вызывало улыбку. И раз уж они перешли к неловким признаниям перед лицом неизбежной смерти…  
  
— Просто знай, я бы не возражал, реши ты остаться. Если, конечно же, нас обоих не обезглавят.  
  
— Ага, если, — легко согласился Стайлз, словно подыгрывая. Но взгляд его при этом непривычно смягчился, и, чуть поддавшись вперед, он уже тише добавил: — А знаешь, я бы не отказался остаться. И не только потому, что мне больше некуда идти.  
  
Дерек, тоже потянувшись к Стайлзу, застыл на мгновение после этих его слов.  
  
— Иногда я жалею, что на самом деле ты не принц, — тихо признался он, со вздохом выпрямляясь на своем стуле и непроизвольно задерживая взгляд на губах Стайлза, растянувшихся в улыбке. Настоящей улыбке, а не обычной дерзкой ухмылке или ехидной усмешке.  
  
— Ну, хоть в чем-то мы сошлись во мнениях.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся в ответ:  
  
— Вот только время выбрали крайне неудачное.  
  
— Это точно, — со вздохом кивнул Стайлз.  
  


  
*** 

  
  
Когда наконец-то появились Ардженты, об их прибытии возвестили не внезапные залпы орудий или крики боли, хотя все ожидали именно этого. Нет, Ардженты всегда были непредсказуемы, и такое развитие событий было слишком очевидным. Поэтому они разбили лагерь на холме, подняли знамена, и теперь те развевались на ветру — так что их легко могли заметить и стражники, и горожане.  
  
Но Ардженты не атаковали: ни на первый день, ни на второй, когда ветер сменился полным штилем, ни на третий, когда небо заволокло тучами и потянуло прохладным бризом.  
  
И это ожидание сводило Дерека с ума.  
  
— Что они там делают? — то и дело повторял он, перегибаясь через перила столовой, чтобы в сотый раз посмотреть на холмы, видневшиеся за углом замка. — Почему никого не присылают для переговоров или не атакуют?  
  
Ожидание в неведении было куда хуже самой атаки. Ардженты делали это специально: они всегда любили играть со своими жертвами. Дерек легко попал в их ловушку, и теперь места себе не находил.  
  
— Если хочешь, могу узнать.  
  
Дерек выпрямился и, нахмурившись, повернулся к Стайлзу.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Я могу пробраться в их лагерь, разнюхать что да как, — беспечно ответил тот, словно речь шла о сущем пустяке вроде прогулки на базар. — Сделаю все незаметно, они даже не успеют пронюхать, что я там был.  
  
Боже, да он и правда собирался это сделать. Дереку стало страшно.  
  
— Стайлз, не смей даже приближаться к этому лагерю, — рявкнул Дерек, подходя к нему. — Они убивают любого, кто встает у них на пути, и если тебя обнаружат…  
  
— Да никто меня не обнаружит, — отмахнулся Стайлз с просто ужасающей беспечностью. — Или ты забыл, что какой-то месяц назад я был вором?  
  
— Месяц назад? — возмутился Дерек. — Да ты только позавчера стащил мои карманные часы!  
  
Дерек даже не заметил, как страх отступил, стоило ему только начать переругиваться со Стайлзом. Именно так тот на него действовал.  
  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты вообще, — Стайлз нагло лгал, и даже не пытался этого скрыть.  
  
Решив сменить тактику, Дерек поинтересовался:  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что вся суть нашего фиктивного союза как раз в том, чтобы ты находился здесь? И если тебя не окажется…   
  
Стайлз расплылся в своей невыносимой, вызывающей ухмылке и снисходительно похлопал Дерека по плечу.  
  
— Расслабься, я вернусь дня через два. Или три.  
  
И только после того, как он ушел, Дерек понял, что было бы неплохо поцеловать его.  
  


  
  
*** 

  
  
Следующие несколько дней дались Дереку крайне нелегко, и он не собирался этого отрицать. Дело не только в том, что Стайлз, долго не раздумывая, исчез в ночи (хотя это тоже сыграло свою роль). В городе быстро прошла молва, что нападение неминуемо, люди ударились в панику. И Дерек не мог их винить: Ардженты славились своей жестокостью и были безжалостны к любому, кто осмеливался противостоять им. А Дерек собирался сделать именно это.  
  
Дворец беспокойно гудел как растревоженный улей, хотя все старались вести себя как обычно. Дерек несколько дней толком не спал, все свое время проводил с советниками, просматривая последние донесения со всех уголков страны.  
  
— Они не станут нападать первыми, — сразу предупредила Лидия.   
  
Учитывая, что она единственная из всех была живым свидетелем прошлых нападений Арджентов, и к тому же обладала острым умом и стратегическим мышлением, Дерек пригласил ее участвовать в обсуждении.  
  
— Их кодекс запрещает атаковать без причины, — пояснила Лидия. — Но Джерард извратил это правило. Так что они будут провоцировать, выжидать, пока вы не дадите им повод для нападения. А потом заявят, что всего лишь защищают себя. Они не успокоятся, пока не снесут Дереку голову с плеч.  
  
Представив эту картину, Дерек с трудом подавил зарождающуюся панику. Он должен подумать о безопасности людей.   
  
— Сколько времени нам потребуется, чтобы организовать эвакуацию?  
  
— Не много, — ответил Скотт. Последнюю неделю он только тем и занимался, что планировал и подготавливал вместе с городской управой все необходимое для быстрой эвакуации, подробно расписывая порядок действий. — Большинство жителей уже упаковали свои пожитки, корабли готовы принять их на борт и тут же отчалить в случае нападения. Рыбацкие и торговые суда тоже согласились взять пассажиров, кто сколько сможет, чтобы помочь им спастись морем.  
  
Дерек кивнул и повернулся к Джексону.  
  
— Что насчет добровольцев?  
  
— Настроение боевое, несмотря на обстоятельства. Они готовы защищать свой дом. — Джексон запнулся, и после небольшой паузы осторожно спросил: — А что слышно насчет подкрепления с севера?  
  
Этот вопрос Дереку задавали крайне редко, очевидно, стараясь не смущать своего короля напоминанием о том, что заключенный им союз оказался пустышкой. Принц-воин, который слег с хворью как только вблизи замаячил враг. Бесстрашное королевство-союзник, обещавшее переправить через горы войска, которых так и не дождались… Все надежды и чаяния окружения Дерека, связанные с его предстоящим браком, постепенно сменились разочарованием.  
  
— Как только будут новости, вы первые об этом узнаете, — ответил Дерек, стараясь не чувствовать себя полным неудачником, когда их лица разочарованно вытянулись.

  
  
*** 

  
  
На следующий день Ардженты сделали свой ход. И это оказалось не вооруженное нападение, а небольшая делегация, терпеливо ожидавшая у ворот. Они позволили стражникам сопроводить их во дворец, терпеливо прошли все необходимые проверки, как того требовал протокол безопасности. И почтительно склонились в поклоне, когда их представили ко двору в качестве гостей.  
  
Дерек ни на секунду не верил в их смиренный вид.  
  
Во главе делегации гостей был король Джерард собственной персоной и его дочь, принцесса Кэтрин. Естественно, они тут же объявили, что пришли с миром.  
  
— Надеемся, наше присутствие у границ не вызвало у вас беспокойства? — миролюбиво поинтересовался Джерард, но за его вопросом явно маячила угроза. — Мы совсем недавно договорились о присоединении тех земель к своим, и хотим убедиться, что границы защищены.  
  
— Никакого беспокойства, — не менее миролюбиво ответил Дерек. — Мы приветствуем новых соседей и надеемся, нам удастся наладить долгосрочное и взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.  
  
Он не собирался сообщать о том, как их появление уже отразилось на его народе. О том, как изменилась, осунулась и стала более резкой Лидия, заново переживающая худший кошмар ее жизни. Сейчас она стояла здесь, в нескольких шагах от Дерека, рядом с остальными приближенными, и он все равно слышал ее осторожные, тщательно контролируемые вдохи — Лидия всеми силами старалась сохранять спокойствие.  
  
— Звучит как предложение союза, — улыбнулся Джерард, и глаза его лучились морщинками, хотя в самом взгляде не было ничего кроме холода. — Готовы заключить еще один?  
  
— Кстати о союзе, — почти промурлыкала принцесса Кэтрин, выступая вперед. — А где же ваш жених? Мы надеялись познакомиться с вашим северным принцем, о котором весьма наслышаны.  
  
Ардженты настойчиво искали слабые места в их истории. Дерек нервничал. И не понимал, почему Стайлз до сих пор не вернулся.  
  
— Он немного приболел в последние несколько дней, — объяснил Дерек. — Уверен, сразу после выздоровления он будет рад познакомиться с вами.  
  
Дерек видел, что Арджентов этот ответ не убедил, но давить они не стали. Наверняка решили позволить ему врать и дальше, пока он сам не погрязнет в этой пучине лжи. А потом поймают его на обмане и казнят на главной площади.  
  
С другой стороны, возможно, им известно о местонахождении Стайлза что-то такое, чего сам Дерек еще не знает. Но о том, что Стайлз мог быть схвачен, он не позволял себе даже думать.  
  
— Какая жалось, мы слышали столько замечательного о нем! Надеюсь, с его здоровьем ничего серьезного? — с фальшивым беспокойством поинтересовалась Кэтрин. — Возможно, мы могли бы остаться на ночлег здесь? На случай, если завтра ему станет лучше?   
  
Она спрашивала с таким видом, словно у Дерека и правда был выбор. Хотя на самом деле ему ничего не оставалось, как кивнуть.  
  
Кэтрин просияла.  
  
— Дайте нам знать, если ему что-либо понадобится для скорейшего выздоровления, — сказала она. — С нами путешествуют весьма и весьма опытные лекари.  
  
Дерек вежливо поблагодарил их за предложение, и провел своих новых гостей в покои, располагающиеся в южном крыле. После чего тут же поспешил укрыться в своих комнатах — до того, как кто-нибудь его перехватит и потребует ответов. Сейчас ему хотелось одного: чтобы все оставили его в покое. Чтобы он смог дать волю чувствам, не скрывать, насколько расстроен. Поплакать в конце концов, пока никто не видит. Как же он хотел, чтобы родители были живы!  
  
Он добрался до своих покоев, прикрыл тяжелую дверь и, оказавшись наконец один в полумраке кабинета, сбросил церемониальные одежды и только потом выдохнул. События последнего дня навалились неподъемной ношей, и дыхание Дерека перехватило.  
  
Нет, ему с этим не справиться. Он переоценил свои силы, и не сможет никого спасти. Наверное, самое разумное сейчас — отправиться в южное крыло и попытаться выторговать жизни своих людей в обмен на собственную. Ардженты, вероятно, все равно не сдержат слова, но по крайне мере Дерек будет знать, что попытался сделать хоть что-то. А потом… По крайней мере, он будет со своими родными. И будет…  
  
На пороге собственной спальни Дерек замер, сразу заметив темный силуэт напротив окна.  
  
В его спальне стоял бородатый бродяга в лохмотьях. Просто стоял, и крутил в грязных пальцах золотой ножичек Дерека для открывания писем. Совсем как…  
  
— Стайлз?  
  
Дерек зажег свет и неуверенно сделал шаг вперед.  
  
— Дерек! — Бродяга шагнул ближе, и теперь при свете его можно было рассмотреть.   
  
У него был голос Стайлза, он двигался как Стайлз, но вряд ли Стайлзу удалось бы всего за пару дней отрастить такую жуткую, спутанную бороду.  
  
— Борода, — сделал Дерек крайне умное замечание.  
  
Стайлз нахмурился — во всяком случае, разобрать было трудно, — а затем отмахнулся:  
  
— Ах, это! Я купил ее у кузнеца.  
  
С этими словами он сорвал бороду, под которой оказалась редкая трехдневная щетина. Только теперь Дерек наконец-то поверил. Это и правда был Стайлз.  
  
— И чем же ты за нее заплатил? — поинтересовался он, не уверенный, что желает знать ответ.  
  
— Мелочью без особой ценности, так что не переживай.  
  
Дерек прищурился и шагнул вперед, отбирая у Стайлза ножичек и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не ощупать его всего прямо сейчас. Не столько ради поиска драгоценностей, которые тот мог прикарманить, сколько ради того, чтобы убедиться, что тот цел и невредим.  
  
Отогнав эти мысли, Дерек просто спросил:  
  
— Нашел что-нибудь?  
  
— Мне удалось скопировать схемы некоторых военных маневров, которые они обычно используют. Но кроме этого ничего такого, чего мы не знали. Они попытаются вывести тебя, будут давить ожиданием, потом заявятся на ужин, станут вынюхивать и расспрашивать, пытаясь найти пробелы в нашей истории — в которую они, кстати, сразу не поверили. Так что, когда они тут появятся, придется постараться убедить их, если мы хотим…  
  
— Они уже здесь, — ровным тоном прервал его Дерек, и Стайлз застыл с открытым ртом. — Прибыли сегодня после обеда. Они ночуют в южном крыле.  
  
— Это на день раньше, чем мне сказали в лагере.  
  
— Думаешь, они видели тебя?  
  
— И ничего не предприняли? Я был бы уже мертв, не думаешь?  
  
— Возможно, — ответил Дерек, жалея, что не может выразить словами, как он рад, что Стайлз вернулся живым.  
  
— В таком случае, пока все… нормально, да?  
  
— Думаю, это мы узнаем завтра.   
  
Стайлз кивнул, больше каким-то своим мыслям, словно пытался лишний раз убедить себя, что так оно и есть.  
  
— Так, лучше-ка я отнесу все это Лидии, — пробормотал он наконец, похлопывая себя по груди, где, судя по всему, под слоями лохмотьев надежно были спрятаны военные карты Арджентов.  
  
Даже в неверном свете газовых рожков было видно, как при каждом хлопке от одежд Стайлза поднималось облачко пыли и медленно оседало на чистый пол.  
  
— Только сначала приберу тут все за собой, — добавил Стайлз, носком обуви сметая пыль в трещину между досками пола.  
  
— Иди уже, — беззлобно рыкнул Дерек, легонько подталкивая к двери, ведущей в ванную. Он догадывался, что секретный проход спрятан где-то там, но только сейчас сообразил, что Стайлз так и не показал ему, где именно.  
  
Впрочем, теперь это в любом случае не имело уже значения. Чем меньше Дерек знает о дворцовых секретах, тем меньше скажет Арджентам под пытками.  
  
— Дерек?  
  
Он повернулся на голос Стайлза, лицо которого сейчас было непривычно серьезно.   
  
— Мы не можем просто сдаться, — тихо сказал Стайлз, и исчез во тьме только после того, как Дерек кивнул.

 

***

 

Их традиционный завтрак вдвоем был омрачен присутствием в замке Арджентов и проходил в непривычном молчании. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от безрадостных мыслей о том, что время их сочтено, Стайлз старательно репетировал кашель, пытаясь убедительно продемонстрировать последствия недавней болезни.  
  
— У нас есть грецкие орехи? — спросил он, только ради того, чтобы хоть немного развеселить Дерека. — У меня аллергия на орехи, стоит кусочек попробовать и голос становится сиплым. Или же я мог бы вообще объесться орехами, горло так опухнет, что я не смогу дышать и буду валяться в обмороке. Тогда мы точно проведем Арджентов! Как они смогут доказать, что я самозванец, если я буду валяться без сознания и не могу ответить на их вопросы?  
  
Дерек старательно прятал улыбку и старался не думать о том, что безнадежно очарован этим идиотом. В любом случае, их обоих наверняка ждет скорая и крайне жестокая смерть.

  
  
*** 

  
  
Несмотря на то, что Ардженты прибыли днем ранее, они настояли на проведении еще одной приветственной церемонии, на этот раз уже в честь возвращения ко двору выздоровевшего Стайлза. Они совершенно определенно что-то замышляли, но продолжали изображать благодушную наивность. Дереку ничего не оставалось, как надеть церемониальные одежды, корону и выйти в тронный зал. При этом его не покидало стойкое чувство, будто он добровольно отправляется на собственную казнь.  
  
На полпути в зал к нему присоединился Стайлз, так же облачившийся в церемониальные северные наряды, подобранные ему Лидией. Они отличались более приглушенными тонами, изысканным мехом, а ворот обрамляли золотые цепочки военных медальонов. В таких одеждах Стайлз выглядел куда более величаво, совсем как настоящий северный принц. Не хватало только…  
  
… Дерек протянул Стайлзу корону, которую прятал до этого за спиной. Она не принадлежала роду Хейлов, и скорее несколько веков назад была получена в качестве военного трофея. Но до сих пор сохранила блеск, хоть и выглядела при этом грубовато, — впрочем, как и должна выглядеть корона властителей суровых северных земель. Но даже так в ней была своя элегантность.  
  
Стайлз не сразу понял, что это за корона. И только заметив на голове Дерека корону Хейлов, догадался, что вторая — для него самого.  
  
— Мы ведь даже не женаты, — напомнил он, с какой-то непонятно откуда взявшейся и совершенно иррациональной обидой.  
  
— Но ты все равно принц, и тебе нужна корона.  
  
— У меня маленькая голова.  
  
— Ничего, корону специально подогнали.  
  
Стайлз прищурился, но не отпрянул, когда Дерек поднял корону, чтобы надеть ему на голову. Она села просто идеально — у Лидии и правда был глаз алмаз. Либо же она успела замерить голову Стайлза, пока тот лежал без сознания после пирсинга. С нее бы сталось.  
  
— Тебе идет, — сказал Дерек, и на мгновение представил, что они настоящая королевская пара.  
  
Появившийся в конце коридора Айзек сердито прошипел:  
  
— Вас уже ждут! — и тут же снова исчез.  
  
— Готов? — спросил Дерек, протягивая руку Стайлзу.  
  
Тот, не раздумывая, вложил в его ладонь свою.  
  
— Готов, — ответил он с дурацким акцентом.   
  
И они вместе шагнули в открывший перед ними двери тронный зал.  
  


  
***

  
  
На этот раз процессия Арджентов выглядела куда более внушительной, и их появление в тронном зале прошло очень помпезно. Церемониальное оружие, стражники, слуги, несущие дары… Дерек понятия не имел, каким образом все они прошли через ворота замка, но повторно допускать подобное не собирался.  
  
— Мы рады видеть, что вам уже гораздо лучше, — обратился Джерард к Стайлзу, который ответил вежливым поклоном.  
  
Арджент подал знак свои людям, и вперед выступил слуга, несущий тяжелый и богато украшенный котелок. Руки несчастного заметно дрожали: судя по всему, он давно уже держал свою ношу на весу.  
  
— За ваш союз, — объявила Кэтрин подозрительно слащавым голоском. Она подняла крышку, от еще горячего содержимого поднялось облачко пара, и все, кто стоял поблизости, тут же дружно отпрянули в стороны. В толпе послышались судорожные вдохи, кто-то с трудом пытался сдержать рвотные позывы, и даже Скотт выглядел так, словно едва сдерживается, сохраняя невозмутимое лицо.  
  
Только годы дипломатической практики и строгое воспитание не позволили Дереку с отвращением скривиться: настолько сильным было зловоние, источаемое содержимым котелка. Стайлз рядом застыл, задерживая, насколько можно, дыхание. И выглядел при этом так, словно решал, как лучше поступить: заблевать дорогих гостей или броситься в ближайшую уборную. Этот запах был отлично ему знаком и ничего хорошего не сулил.  
  
— Что это? — спросил Стайлз, старательно изображая акцент.  
  
Дерек не ожидал от Сталйза такой выдержки и скорее готовился к тому, что тот выругается как портовый грузчик.  
  
— Неужели вы не узнаете? — с наигранным удивлением захлопала ресницами Кэтрин и одарила Стайлза очередной фальшивой улыбкой. — Это же деликатес с севера.  
  
— Не с моего севера, — парировал Стайлз с вежливой улыбкой, и жестом указал слуге вручить котелок Айзеку. — У нас достаточно много народностей, и у каждой своя культура.  
  
Если его ответ и застал Кэтрин врасплох, она этого не показала:  
  
— Прошу прощения, я не хотела вас оскорбить.  
  
— Вы и не оскорбили. Я знаю, что о моей стране здесь мало что известно.  
  
Кэтрин тут же ухватилась за его слова.  
  
— Надеюсь, это не омрачило ваше пребывание в этом замке? — с почти неприкрытой надеждой поинтересовалась она. Присутствие Дерека ее ничуть не смущало: похоже, она ни во что не ставила ни самих Хейлов, ни его власть.  
  
— Не стоит беспокоиться, король Дерек — добрый и гостеприимный хозяин.  
  
Улыбка Кэтрин заметно скисла.  
  
— Я так рада, что вы считаете наши берега гостеприимными.  
  
— Но это не ваши берега, — напомнил Стайлз.  
  
Удивленно моргнув, Кэтрин медленно ответила:  
  
— До поры до времени.  
  
И усмехнулась, когда ни Стайлз, ни Дерек не отреагировали на ее ремарку.

  
  
*** 

  
  
Они перешли в большой зал — там уже накрыли столы для торжественной трапезы. К тому же, туда не успел проникнуть зловоние от проклятого подарка Арджентов. Даже несмотря на маячившую на горизонте смерть — в буквальном смысле маячившую, ведь именно там сейчас находились войска завоевателей, — Дерек чувствовал мрачное удовлетворение, зная, что Ардженты допустили ту же ошибку в поиске информации об обычаях северян, что и он со Скоттом в свое время. А это означало, что никаких союзников из-за гор у них так и не появилось. И уж тем более у них не было бесценного советника вроде Лидии.  
  
Ужин стал воплощением всего того, что Дерек так ненавидел в дипломатии. Все вокруг неискренне улыбались, сдерживались изо всех сил, стараясь сохранять видимость вежливости. Воздух был наполнен напряжением и неясной угрозой: она расползалась по залу, словно густой туман в долине. Неестественный смех, комплименты с двойным смыслом, откровенные намеки и инсинуации… Единственное, что хоть как-то скрашивало мучения Дерека — это присутствие Стайлза. Тот то и дело переглядывался с ним и одним движением брови выражал все то, что Дереку так хотелось сказать вслух.  
  
Было очевидно, что Стайлзу неймется поучаствовать в разговоре. Он практически вибрировал от желания встрять в беседу, высказать все, что думает. Но понимал, что как принц, плохо владеющий языком южан, не мог себе этого позволить. Предполагалось, что он всего месяц назад вежливо улыбался в ответ на «доброе утро». Ардженты, как стервятники, только и ждали, когда Стайлз допустит какой-нибудь промах, доказывающий, что он не тот, за кого себя выдает.  
  
Но так же пристально, как они следили за Стайлзом, Дерек следил за ними. Джерард и Кэтрин то и дело перешептывались, указывая на что-то, и обменивались многозначительными улыбками. И при этом тут же извинялись, оправдывая свое поведение любопытством или восхищением тем, как во дворце Хейлов, например, подается еда. Дерек понимал: они специально пытаются спровоцировать его, вывести из себя. Заставить вспылить.  
  
Но он не собирался идти у них на поводу и поддаваться на провокации, старался сохранять вежливость. И когда заметил, как Джерард тычет пальцем в свою тарелку, поинтересовался:  
  
— Что-то не так с вашей едой?  
  
Джерард, казалось, только и ждал этого вопроса, и Дерек мысленно дал себе подзатыльник за то, что так легко попался.  
  
— Да нет, — отмахнулся Джерард. — Просто я надеялся попробовать деликатесы великого дикого севера. А все эти блюда местной кухни.  
  
— Вряд ли в такую жару вам бы понравилось наше жирное рагу, — ответил Стайлз с кривой усмешкой.  
  
— Что ж, в таком случае придется вернуться, когда погода изменится, — парировал Джерард. — Больше всего в своих путешествиях мне нравится знакомиться с местной кухней. Я был на островах, в долинах, на полуострове… Здесь я тоже надеялся попробовать что-нибудь новенькое.  
  
— Похоже, вы немало времени проводите в дороге, — заметил Дерек. Завоевывая всех, кто попадается по пути, мысленно добавил он.  
  
Джерард понимающе ухмыльнулся и налил себе вина.  
  
— Мой сын и внучка присматривают за троном в мое отсутствие. Так что времени у меня более чем достаточно.  
  
Вечно отсутствующий король, возложивший на чужие плечи обязанность заботиться о своем народе, управлять им и защищать его. Что ж, ничего удивительного.  
  
— Вам повезло иметь такую сплоченную семью, — вежливо заметила Лидия. Впрочем, Дерек знал ее больше десяти лет, и прекрасно видел холодную сталь за ее милой улыбкой.  
  
— Для нас, Арджентов, нет ничего важнее семьи, — самодовольно ответил Джерард, прекрасно зная, что сидит за столом с людьми, потерявшими своих родных. — Нет более сильной связи, чем кровная.  
  
Он не заметил, как при этом дернул бровью Стайлз. А вот от Кэтрин это не укрылось.  
  
— Вы не согласны, ваше высочество? — поинтересовалась она, и Стайлзу пришлось поднять голову, изображая удивление и растерянность.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
— Вы не согласны, что кровная связь самая сильная? — нарочито громко поинтересовалась она, и со снисходительной улыбкой медленно пояснила: — Семья?  
  
— Полагаю, это зависит от семьи, — многозначительно ответил Стайлз.  
  
— А что насчет твоей семьи? — спросил Джерард, с интересом ожидая ответа.  
  
— Мы с отцом очень близки, — не колеблясь ответил Стайлз.  
  
Если Ардженты и были разочарованы краткостью его ответа, они это умело скрыли. Только когда все вернулись к своим разговорам, Кэтрин наклонилась к Дереку и прошипела:  
  
— Не знаю, как долго вы собираетесь разыгрывать этот фарс, но мы знаем, что у тебя ничего нет против нас. Твой принц — ничто, твоя армия — ничто, и сам ты — такое же ничтожество. У тебя нет шансов, Дерек, и как только мы закончим, твое жалкое королевство наконец-то будет окончательно стерто с карты.  
  
Выдав все это, она с самой милой улыбкой промокнула рот салфеткой, как и полагается благовоспитанной леди. Кэтрин слишком была занята, наблюдая за реакцией Дерека, поэтому не заметила, как изменилось лицо Стайлза, сидевшего рядом с ней. Задорные хитрые искорки, обычно искрившиеся в его взгляде, исчезли. И впервые Дерек по-настоящему осознал, что выросший на улицах Стайлз привык бороться за свою жизнь. До этого он почему-то считал, что тот никогда не сталкивался с реальным насилием и не выживет на поле боя. Но сейчас Дерек поневоле задавался вопросом, доводилось ли его вору лишать кого-то жизни.  
  
Но Кэтрин ничего этого не видела. Ни выражения лица Стайлза, ни того, как быстро двигались его пальцы, когда рука, не привлекая лишнего внимания, скользнула на колено, ни блеснувшего под салфеткой кинжала.  
  
Лидия предупреждала: Ардженты нарочно будут их провоцировать, чтобы потом сказать, что их атаковали первыми. И именно это сейчас и собирался сделать Стайлз.  
  
Но прежде чем он успел нанести удар, тяжелые дубовые двери с грохотом распахнулись и в зал влетел взволнованный стражник.  
  
— Мой король! Чужестранные флаги только что прибыли с севера! — прокричал он, и в зале воцарилась тишина.  
  
Дерек застыл на месте, сердце сдавило тисками отчаяния. Вот он, момент окончательного краха. Северяне решили атаковать слабое южное королевство, предложившее им заключить союз. И, в отличие от Арджентов, которым всего-то нужен был выход к морю, вряд ли северяне сохранят жизни местным жителям.  
  
Краем глаза Дерек увидел, как Стайлз залпом осушил бокал вина.  
  
— Прошу нас извинить, — Дерек вежливо поклонился Арджентам, выбираясь из-за стола. Он подал руку Стайлзу, который тут же сцепился в его ладонь мертвой хваткой.  
  
В одной комнате Ардженты, в другой — настоящая армия с севера. Похоже, в любом случае им не избежать смерти.  
  
Пока они проходили мимо вереницы слуг, ожидающих с подносами в коридоре, Стайлз подхватил еще один бокал вина и, по мере того как они приближались к высоким дубовым дверям, ведущим в тронный зал, опустошил его тоже. За этими дверями их ждал король с севера, настоящий король с севера, который вряд ли пощадит идиотов, решивших выдать себя за его людей.  
  
Им оставалось пройти каких-то двадцать шагов по коридору, и каждый понимал, что они идут навстречу собственной смерти.  
  
Стайлз не выдержал первым.  
  
— Погоди, — сказал он, останавливаясь, и потянул Дерека за руку, разворачивая к себе.  
  
Дерек терпеливо ждал: ему отчаянно хотелось узнать, что именно собирается сказать ему Стайлз. Но тот молчал, словно собираясь с духом, и явно не решался продолжить.  
  
— Эм… — начал он было, и опустил взгляд на пустой бокал в своей руке, словно жалея, что вина больше не осталось. — Похоже, нас в любом случае ждет смерть.  
  
— Скорее всего, — кивнул Дерек.  
  
— И значит у меня не будет другой возможности сказать это.  
  
— Скорее всего не будет, — снова согласился Дерек.  
  
— Поэтому не важно, что произойдет, ведь мы все равно умрем.  
  
Стайлз набрал полную грудь воздуха и немного сильнее сжал руку Дерека. Тот сжал его ладонь в ответ, надеясь, что жест получился обнадеживающим, и не выдает его отчаянный страх.  
  
— …И уже не имеет никакого значения, если я, допустим, скажу, что люблю тебя…  
  
У Дерека ком стал в горле, и понадобилась вся оставшаяся выдержка, чтобы не разреветься. И не оплакивать отчаянными крокодильими слезами несправедливость этого мира, их печальную участь и то, что встретил Стайлза при таких печальных обстоятельствах. И что у них не будет возможности даже начать все то, чего так явно обоим хотелось.  
  
Наконец он проглотил противный ком в горле, сморгнул непрошенные слезы и хрипло ответил:  
  
— Допустим, я скажу, что тоже люблю тебя, хотя это и правда уже не имеет никакого значения.  
  
Стайлз медленно кивнул, словно именно это и хотел услышать, пусть это и не принесло ему никакой радости.  
  
— Что ж, это пиздец как обидно, — шмыгнув носом, попытался улыбнуться он.  
  
— Да уж, пиздец как обидно, — согласился Дерек.  
  
— Наверное, стоило признаться еще месяц назад.  
  
— Месяц назад мы не нравились друг другу.  
  
Склонив голову к плечу, Стайлз неохотно согласился:  
  
— Ну да, ты был тем еще мудилой.  
  
Дерек не смог сдержать смеха.  
  
— Ты крал у меня все что видел!  
  
— Я крал только то, что плохо лежало! И кстати, раз уж мы заговорили… — Стайлз полез в задний карман и достал карманные часы Дерека. — Все остальное припрятано в разных тайниках, некоторые из ни вряд ли вообще когда-нибудь обнаружат. Но эти часы, похоже, связаны с какими-то воспоминаниями. Наверняка сейчас тебе хотелось бы иметь их при себе.  
  
Стайлз был прав. Эти часы Дереку подарил отец, примерно за месяц до того, как почти все семейство Хейлов погибло. Но вернуть их себе только для того, чтобы снова все потерять… Мысль об этом ни капельки не утешала. Взвесив часы в ладони, Дерек протянул их обратно Стайлзу.  
  
— Оставь их себе, — сказал он, позволяя себе на мгновение удержать руку Стайлза в своей. — Если повезет, возможно, тебе они послужат минуть на десять дольше, чем мне.  
  
Стайлз только невесело усмехнулся.  
  
— Ненавижу, что даже сейчас ты заставляешь меня улыбаться, — пробормотал он и, потянувшись к Дереку, поцеловал его. Руки Стайлза были заняты: в одной он сжимал подаренные часы, в другой держал пустой бокал от вина, так что обнять нормально Дерека не получалось.  
  
Дерек сам обхватил Стайлза за талию, притягивая к себе как можно ближе, в первый и последний раз, прежде чем их навсегда разлучат. Не важно, кто это сделает: Ардженты или северяне: живыми им из этой передряги не выбраться.  
  
Словно почувствовав, что именно происходит в коридоре, ожидавшие их по ту сторону двери посетители зашумели, голоса их зазвучали громче, послышались приближающиеся тяжелые шаги. Северные гости явно начинали выражать недовольство тем, что их заставляют ждать.  
  
Дерек отпрянул от Стайлза и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, с трудом подавляя желание поцеловать того еще раз.   
  
Тихо вздохнув, Стайлз проворчал:  
  
— Вперед, почтенная публика жаждет твоего появления.  
  
Дерек поневоле улыбнулся, быстро сжал руку Стайлза и повернулся: что бы ни ожидало их за дверью в зал, он готов был встретить свою судьбу с высоко поднятой головой.

 

***

 

Воображение рисовало Дереку самые ужасные картины, ожидающие его в тронном зале. Огромных, покрытых татуировками воинов, захвативших в заложники его людей и наверняка успевших даже некоторых убить. Ожидающих его появления с мечами наготове. Они снесут ему голову по первому приказу своего короля, покарают наглеца, посмевшего соврать о заключенном с ними союзе.  
  
Но вместо этих ужасов его встретила довольно мирная картина. Тревожный шум затих, как только двери открылись, пропуская Дерека. В зале повсюду толпились люди в чужеземных одеждах, но оружие их было зачехлено, по крайней мере они не выглядели так, словно готовятся напасть. Айзек как раз говорил с одним из них, Скотт беседовал с другими, чуть дальше Дерек заметил Эрику и Бойда — ее буйные светлые кудри, как и его темная кожа, заметно выделялись на фоне густого меха одежд светлокожих воинов.  
  
Похоже, ни Эрике, ни Бойду ничего не угрожало, более того: они выглядели отдохнувшими и довольными. Заметив Дерека, Эрика просияла улыбкой.  
  
Люди с севера оказались вовсе не мрачными гигантами. У них не было массивного оружия, настолько тяжелого, что его приходилось бы тащить по земле. Татуировок тоже не было, равно как и замысловатых косичек в волосах или не менее замысловатого пирсинга. Они выглядели совсем как соотечественники Дерека, разве что были бледнее и были теплее одеты, но в остальном разницы не было никакой.  
  
Один из них повернулся и, заметив приближающихся Дерека и Стайлза, сделал шаг вперед. По одной только осанке этого человека можно было с уверенностью сказать, что именно он возглавляет делегацию северян. Хотя у него не было короны, да и меч в ножнах казался самым обыкновенным, но от него веяло такой силой и властью, что Джерарду Ардженту и не снилось.  
  
Шагнув навстречу Дереку, предводитель северян протянул ему руку:  
  
— Король Дерек Хейл, насколько я понимаю? — И, дождавшись утвердительного кивка Дерека, представился: — Я король Джонатан Стилински.  
  
— С севера, — медленно пробормотал Дерек, только сейчас начиная понимать, насколько на самом деле ужасным был придуманный акцент Стайлза.  
  
— С северных гор, — подтвердил король Джонатан, и повернулся к Стайлзу. — А ты?  
  
— Принц Пржемислав, — ответил Стайлз, старательно имитируя произношение Лидии. Присутствие настоящих северян заметно пошатнуло его уверенность, и на последнем слоге Стайлз все-таки запнулся.  
  
Король ухмыльнулся, но совершенно беззлобно.  
  
— Не совсем точно, но у тебя неплохо получается, — Он подошел к Стайлзу, чтобы поближе рассмотреть пирсинг в его ухе. Краснота давно уже сошла, но все равно заметно было, что проколы свежие. Хитро взглянув на Стайлза, он сообщил: — Последний раз я видел такое в далеком детстве, у своего деда. Так кто же ты на самом деле?  
  
Не было никакого смысла продолжать врать, поэтому Дерек незаметно кивнул Стайлзу, давая понять, что будет рядом и разделит вину за вынужденную ложь. Неизвестно, понял ли Стайлз его намек, но ответил он уже без всякого акцента:  
  
— Я Стайлз. Из портовых доков.  
  
Рядом потрясенно ахнули, и Дерек без труда догадался, кто именно из его приближенных мог так отреагировать. Айзек стоял с таким видом, словно его самым подлым образом предали. И взгляд, который он послал своему королю, не обещал ничего хорошего.  
  
Дерек сразу понял: если они переживут эту ночь, ему до конца жизни придется извиняться перед Айзеком.  
  
Впрочем, северного короля мало интересовала эта небольшая камерная драма. Он еще раз оценивающе оглядел Стайлза, после чего повернулся к Дереку.  
  
— Ты подделал моего принца, чтобы остановить Арджентов.  
  
Дерек кивнул. Потому что именно так все и было.  
  
— Нам необходим был союзник, а все соседи давно сложили оружие и сдались Арджентам на милость.  
  
Король поднял бровь. Он был явно впечатлен.  
  
— Вот этот я понимаю, блеф так блеф. И такое внимание к деталям. — он кивнул на ухо Стайлза. — Выглядят довольно свежими.  
  
— Видели бы вы мою татуировку, — ляпнул Стайлз, и тут же прикусил язык. — Блять, забыл, что у меня нет татуировки. Пожалуйста, только не просите ее показать, я и так в обмороке валялся из-за этого пирсинга, боюсь, татуировки мне просто не пережить.  
  
Повернувшись к Дереку, он вытаращил глаза и прошептал:  
  
— Черт, помоги мне заткнуться!  
  
Король Джонатан рассмеялся. Он явно забавлялся этим разговором, и не собирался никому сносить головы с плеч.  
  
— Прошло уже несколько поколений с тех пор, как мы наносили татуировки своим воинам, — пояснил он. — Оказалось, что трудно найти союзников, когда ты весь разукрашен рисунками.  
  
Дерек меньше всего ожидал такого поворота разговора, и уж тем более не надеялся, что король с севера так легко воспримет их обман. Он как раз пытался сообразить, куда клонит его собеседник, но тут дверь в тронный зал распахнулась, и появился Джерард Арджент собственной персоной.   
  
Он уверенно, словно находился у себя дома, направился к королю Джонатану. Свита Арджентов гордо вышагивала следом, с таким видом, словно каждый из них лично собирался ткнуть в Дерека пальцем, обвиняя его во лжи. Признаваться в разыгранном фарсе при такой публике совершенно не хотелось.  
  
— Король Джонатан, — произнес Джерард как-то слишком уж торжественно. Очевидно, кто-то из его людей успел подслушать весь разговор в тронном зале, иначе откуда бы Джерарду знать имя северного короля. — Приветствую вас на наших южных берегах.  
  
Северный король крепко пожал протянутую руку и ответил, глядя Джерарду прямо в глаза:  
  
— Насколько мне известно, это не ваши берега.  
  
Дерек дипломатично сохранил невозмутимый вид, зато Стайлз, не обученный дипломатии, довольно фыркнул и тут же отвернулся, усиленно делая вид, что пытается разгладить носком сапога трещину в каменном полу. Скотт выглядел так, словно изо всех сил прикусил губу, только чтобы скрыть рвущуюся наружу улыбку.  
  
Похоже, северный король был на их стороне.  
  
Впрочем, если такой ответ и застал Джерарда врасплох, он этого не показал.  
  
— Ну, нам осталось решить небольшие проблемы. Однако я уверен, чтоб мы сумеем прийти к обоюдно выгодному решению.  
  
— Не вижу, каким образом решение отказаться от своих земель принесет выгоду королю Дереку и его народу, — заметил Джонатан, отступая обратно, к Дереку и Стайлзу. — У меня вообще сложилось впечатление, что их мнение в этом вопросе никто и не спросил.  
  
Джерард растянул губы в улыбке, больше напоминавшей оскал.  
  
— Уверяю, мы довольно подробно обсудили наше соглашение. Его условия справедливы, все стороны будут довольны и счастливы.  
  
— Передать вам контроль над всеми портами означает справедливость? — прищурился Джонатан.  
  
Дерек понятия не имел, откуда северный король узнал об этом условии. Оставалось мысленно благодарить Эрику и Бойда за то, что ввели Джонатана в курс дела. А тот между тем продолжал выговаривать Джерарду:  
  
— Не знаю, как у вас тут принято на юге, но там, откуда я родом, мы называем это вторжением. И я не для этого отправлял сюда своего сына, чтобы его королевство пало перед захватчиками.  
  
По счастью, Ардженты были слишком заняты, пытаясь справиться с удивлением, чтобы заметить, как пораженно застыли Дерек и Стайлз.  
  
— Вашего сына? — переспросила Кэтрин, не веря своим ушам.  
  
— Моего сына, — с каким-то садистским удовольствием подтвердил Джонатан, явно наслаждаясь ее шоком. — Принца Пржемислава Стилински, наследника моего трона.  
  
С этими словами король Джонатан приобнял Стайлза за плечи и ободряюще сжал его. Стайлз в свою очередь выглядел так, словно готов свалиться в обморок, но Дерек наверняка был единственный, кто это заметил.  
  
— Вашего трона, — похоже, Кэтрин заклинило, и все, на что она была сейчас способна — эхом повторять слова северного короля.  
  
— Моего трона. На севере, — подтвердил Джонатан, и обратился к Дереку: — Я знаю, мы прибыли раньше запланированного времени, так что я пойму, если вы не готовы принять нас во дворце. Но моя армия проделала долгий путь через горы, чтобы добраться сюда.  
  
— Конечно, — кивнул Дерек, подыгрывая ему. — Айзек, убедись, чтобы нашим гостям предоставили все необходимое.  
  
Айзек все еще выглядел немного обиженным, но тут же подчинился: кивнув нескольким своим людям, он направился к выходу из зала.  
  
Последние пару месяцев они усиленно запасали воду и провиант на случай войны. И если армия северян поможет им этой войны избежать, Дерек не раздумывая отдаст им все припасы. И свой дворец, вместе со своей постелью, если гости попросят.  
  
А король Джонатан тем временем обратился к одному из своих приближенных и приказал — достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали и Ардженты:  
  
— Отправь гонцов на север, пусть сообщат нашим союзникам, что мы благополучно добрались, и они могут объявить отбой.  
  
Поклонившись своему королю, северянин в сопровождении конвоя из трех стражников покинул тронный зал. Звук их шагов разносился под высокими сводами коридоров дворца. Оставалось только удивляться, как быстро и легко королю Джонатану удалось продемонстрировать свою силу и власть.  
  
Дереку только и оставалось надеяться, что эта сила не повернет против него самого и его людей.  
  
Вскоре после этого Ардженты торопливо откланялись. Появившийся гонец что-то прошептал на ухо Джерарду, и тот поспешил извиниться. Непонятно было, собираются они перегруппировывать силы или разрабатывать новые маневры, но Дерека это не пугало: с планами, которые Стайлз стащил у Арджентов, им будет несложно предугадать следующий ход противника.  
  
— Ваше величество, — произнес король Джонатан, всем своим видом демонстрируя такое почтение, словно Дерек был ему равным. — Я прибыл сюда в надежде на новых союзников. Надеюсь, я не опоздал?  
  
Он бросил выразительный взгляд на Эрику и Бойда и протянул Дереку руку. Не в силах сдержать широкую улыбку, Дерек ответил на рукопожатие.  
  
— Вы как раз вовремя.  
  
  
***  
  
Они не стали возвращаться в трапезный зал и вместо этого продолжили ужин в более уютной обстановке, на террасе. Король Джонатан взял с собой только нескольких приближенных, Дерек и Стайлз пригласили Лидию и пару советников, чтобы заодно обсудить условия договора. Они неспешно пили вино и наблюдали, как с темнеющего горизонта постепенно исчезают флаги Арджентов.  
  
Вдалеке на холмах виднелись ровные ряды стоянки армии северян. Судя по последним донесениям, полученным от Айзека, люди Дерека уже сделали первую попытку протянуть чужакам руку дружбы. И предложение это без труда преодолело языковой барьер, так как включало еду и выпивку.  
  
Поэтому очень даже хорошо, что Ардженты убрались восвояси: Дерек очень сильно подозревал, что к утру солдаты и северной, и южной армии будут в очень и очень боевом настроении.  
  
А на террасе текла неторопливая беседа. В качестве жеста доброй воли Дерек и Стайлз каялись в грехах, рассказывая долгую и запутанную историю о том, как обычный вор стал северным принцем. Поначалу они осторожничали с деталями, боясь оскорбить северного короля. Но когда Джонатан поинтересовался, почему Стайлз одет так, как одевались его далекие северные предки, они не стали ничего скрывать.  
  
По счастью, король Джонатан не стал обижаться, даже наоборот: чем больше он узнавал об их афере, тем больше это его веселило. Он даже предложил настоящий рецепт, который его народ передавал из поколения в поколение, для скорейшего заживления пирсинга и татуировок.  
  
В конце концов разговор перешел на обсуждение деталей договора о союзе, и король северян объяснил, почему лично пустился в такое долгое путешествие ради маленького южного государства.  
  
— Рыбы в северном море становится все меньше. Нам нужен доступ к южным водам и их ресурсам. Мне сообщили, что у вас есть выход к морю и множество торговых партнеров на острова. Нам бы хотелось наладить несколько торговых путей, в том числе через горы. Мы так же готовы предложить военную поддержку наших старых союзников в борьбе против Арджентов.  
  
— Похоже, вы с ними знакомы, — заметил Стайлз, и Дерек с ним согласился. Король Джонатан не раздумывая занял их сторону и выступил против несостоявшихся захватчиков.  
  
— Десять лет назад Ардженты отправили боевой отряд через горы, — пояснил он. — Чтобы разведать новые места и завоевать все что можно. Они напали на наши селения и многих успели убить, пока мы их не остановили. Сами Ардженты не стали особо расстраиваться из-за неудачи. Собственно, они даже не поинтересовались судьбой своего отряда, никого не прислали за телами своих солдат. Просто отправили неподготовленных людей в нашу суровую пустыню, приказали убивать всех и вся, по сути отправляя их на верную смерть. Это было просто чудовищно.   
  
— Вы потеряли кого-то из близких? — тихо спросил Стайлз.  
  
Король пристально посмотрел на него, и только потом ответил:  
  
— Моего единственного сына.  
  
Его слова тяжело повисли в воцарившейся тишине, и Дерек почувствовал, как Стайлз начал нервно постукивать ногой. Да, они не просто выдали вора за наследного принца. Они разбередили рану короля, напомнив о погибшем сыне.  
  
— И, так как у меня больше нет наследников трона, — продолжил тем временем король Джонатан, — я искренне надеюсь, что ваше предложение союза не предполагает заключения брака.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся с благодарностью, к которому примешивалось немалое облегчение.  
  
— Нет, заключения брака не требуется. Я готов обсудить любые остальные условий.  
  
Мысленно он уже успел продумать, что его народ мог бы предложить северянам в рамках будущего союза.  
  
Джонатан улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Рад это слышать, потому что, похоже, вы двое уже нашли друг друга, — он хлопнул Стайлза по плечу, так что тот от неожиданности едва со стула не свалился. А король, вздохнув, уже тише добавил: — Мне так не хватало сына.  
  
Стайлз, едва успевший оправиться от хлопка по плечу, поперхнулся вином.  
  
— Простите? — просипел он, пытаясь откашляться.  
  
— Для Арджентов и для всех остальных, — пояснил он, — Дерек заключает брак с моим сыном в рамках союза. А значит, ты станешь моим сыном.  
  
— Да, но… — Стайлз выглядел немного ошарашенным. — Но принц из северной страны должен трагически погибнуть, чтобы я смог вернуться к своей прежней жизни, такой был уговор.  
  
— Или же принц из северной страны может остаться, как мой сын, и здесь, на месте помогать развивать наш союз.  
  
Стайлз подозрительно прищурился.  
  
— С чего бы вам доверить мне такое? Вы совсем меня не знаете.  
  
— Верно, не знаю. Поэтому отправлю сюда своих представителей тоже. Но чтобы у всех остальных не появилось ненужных вопросов, это будет неплохим прикрытием. Хотя… — лицо короля Джонатана посерьезнело: — Хотя тебе придется поработать над своим акцентом.  
  
Стайлз застыл с открытым ртом, но тут же нашелся:  
  
— У меня был плохой учитель.  
  
— Это мы легко исправим, — усмехнулся Джонатан. — Хотя сейчас уже не важно, что думают Ардженты по поводу твоего появления и акцента. С моей армией и нашими союзниками с севера, мы без труда загоним Арджентов обратно, откуда они пришли. Конечно, если вы этого захотите, — добавил он, обращаясь уже к Дереку.  
  
— Раз уж зашел разговор, — подала вдруг голос Лидия, — У меня есть кое-какие новости по этому поводу.  
  
Она лениво покачивала в руке бокал с вином, и явно успела выпить больше, чем обычно себе позволяла.   
  
— Когда здесь объявились Ардженты, — медленно продолжила она, — я как раз получила письмо от подруги детства, внучки Джерарда. Она вместе со своим отцом с радостью присоединятся к нам, если мы решим выступить против этого выжившего из ума старика. И у них достаточно поддержки и союзников, готовых выступить по первому зову.  
  
За столом воцарилась тишина.  
  
— Его собственная семья? — на всякий случай уточнил Дерек. Это казалось просто невероятным: Джерард за праздничным ужином столь пафосно рассуждал о силе кровных уз. Да и вообще, Ардженты были известны тем, как глубоко чтили верность семье: они скорее готовы были принять смерть, чем предать своих.  
  
Но Лидия кивнула.  
  
— Он бросил свое королевство, и жаждет править всем миром и сеять раздор, еще немного — и созданная им великая империя, основанная на страхе и ненависти, лопнет, как пузырь. — Лидия сделала глоток вина, и в неверном свете канделябров казалось, что ее губы окрасились темной кровью. Она жаждала отомстить Джерарду Ардженту, и можно было не сомневаться: так или иначе она добьется своего.  
  
— У нас достаточно союзников, у нас есть их военные планы и карты, среди приближенных Арджентов есть преданные нам люди. — улыбка Лидии стала по-настоящему кровожадной. — Джерарду не выстоять перед нами.  
  
Стайлз, заметно обеспокоенный блеском ее глаз, переглянулся с Дереком. Тот тоже нахмурился. Даже Джонатан выглядел удивленным.  
  
— Ну что ж, — сказал он наконец, еще раз хлопнув Стайлза по плечу. — Я должен вернуться к своим людям. Надеюсь увидеть вас отдохнувшими и воодушевленными за завтраком. — И, повернувшись к Лидии, добавил: — Месть лучше всего планировать после хорошего сна.  
  
Она мило улыбнулась в ответ и пожелала Джонатану спокойной ночи. Тот раскланялся с присутствующими и в сопровождении своей свиты покинул дворец.  
  
После их ухода на террасе снова воцарилась тишина. Все были слегка ошарашены последними событиями. За один день им довелось попрощаться с жизнью, смириться с бессилием и невозможностью в одиночку противостоять грозной силе, только чтобы потом обрести надежду на победу и хорошего, сильного союзника.  
  
Стайлз несколько раз открывал и закрывал рот, пытаясь что-то сказать.  
  
— Меня что, усыновили? — выдал он наконец.  
  
— Похоже на то. — Дерек пока еще понятия не имел, чем это закончится, но, похоже, дела у них и правда пошли на лад. По крайней мере, северный король производил впечатление справедливого правителя, и он явно оценил все то, что пришлось вытерпеть Стайлзу.  
  
Дерек потянулся к руке Стайлза под столом и сжал ее, надеясь, что никто не видит. Впрочем, остальные присутствующие были слишком заняты обсуждением последних событий.  
  
— Ну, и что ты чувствуешь теперь, когда стал настоящим принцем северной страны? — тихо спросил он Стайлза.  
  
Тот нахмурился, словно прикидывая в уме все «за» и «против».  
  
— Я чувствую, что придется вернуть кучу украденных вещей, — проворчал Стайлз, и, понизив голос, добавил: — Особенно тех, что стащил у Лидии.  
  
Дерек поневоле улыбнулся, не в силах сохранять серьезный вид с этим идиотом. Настоящий принц воров. И Дерек собирался взять его в мужья.  
  
— Я же должен их вернуть, да? — продолжал Стайлз, поворачиваясь к своему жениху. — Учитывая, что примерно половина из этого добра теперь все равно принадлежит и мне тоже, наверное, глупо воровать у самого себя?  
  
— Я вообще не уверен, что теперь это считается за воровство, — заметил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз замер с открытым ртом, пытаясь осознать эту новую для него реальность.  
  
— И как же я дальше буду воровать? — с беспокойством спросил он и нахмурился, заметив, как Дерек едва сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться. — Не вижу ничего смешного! Я только что потерял себя как личность!  
  
— Зато теперь у тебя другая личность, куда лучше прежней, — многозначительно возразил Дерек.  
  
— Точно! Блять, да я ж теперь королевская особа! — потрясенно пробормотал Стайлз и снова замолчал, казалось, мало обрадованный этой мыслью.  
  
Дереку больно было от одной мысли, что Стайлза может совсем не радовать такая перспектива. Но он все-таки нашел в себе силы предложить:  
  
— Стайлз, если не хочешь, тебе не обязательно оставаться. — Слова давались с трудом, но Дерек все-таки заставил себя договорить: — Я знаю, как нелегко тебе было, и мы можем отказаться от брачного союза, если…  
  
Стайлз больно пнул его по ноге. А затем вцепился в руку Дерека так, словно никогда больше не собирался выпускать.  
  
— Какой же ты все-таки глупый, твое величество. Ну конечно же я остаюсь. И кстати, раз уж зашел разговор… — Стайлз порылся в карманах и достал королевский перстень. — Будь моим мужем?  
  
Дерек расхохотался. Это был его собственный перстень, и Дерек понятия не имел, когда, а главное — как Стайлз ухитрился его стащить.  
  
— Мы уже помолвлены, — напомнил Дерек, но тем не менее позволил Стайлзу надеть ему перстень обратно на палец.  
  
— Нет, ты был помолвлен с принцем Пржемиславом, — хитро ухмыляясь, возразил Стайлз. Он до сих пор так и не мог выговорить это имя правильно. — А теперь ты помолвлен со мной.  
  
— С вором?  
  
— И с принцем, — уточнил Стайлз с самой счастливой улыбкой, и потянулся за поцелуем.


End file.
